


Thoughts of you

by bagpussjocken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dieting is for bunnies, DoubleD, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, violent previous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donna overhears a few nasty remarks from Dean it sends her in to a tailspin, add to that Castiel's borrowed grace is acting up, undercover hunting and a new monster in town...things get interesting for the Winchester boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salad and diet soda

**Author's Note:**

> Set any time after Dean becomes human again - so very very very late in season 10 I hope !

“Sam? Where the hell are you? What's so damn important I had to be dragged back from a case! Those Vamps are not going to just leave town you know?” Dean shouted as he dumped his bag on the Men of Letters table, grabbed a beer from the fridge and dropped sulkily in to the nearest armchair.

He ached everywhere and after having a four hour drive back home he was not in the best of moods, he heard Sam come in the door behind him and didn't bother turning around as he tipped the bottle to his lips and took a long swallow, his throat working as the bitter liquid flowed down and smoothed his frayed anger.

“Sorry Dean but something came up and I called Bobby's old friend Travis to deal with the Vamp problem ...I got a call from that sheriff ,Donna Hanscum...you remember the one from Stillwater? at Canyon Valley Spa?...” Sam was about to continue when Dean smiled to himself in recollection and asked.

“You mean the pudgy blonde with the funny accent?” Dean flashed an image of the pretty, built, blonde Sheriff and smiled to himself as he imagined Sam scowling behind him.

In his opinion she wasn't pudgy or annoying but Dean knew it pissed Sam off when he referenced people like that and he lived to piss off his baby brother, today more than ever so he choose to go for the cheap shot. Dean waited for Sam to start bitching at him then frowned at the thick silence that followed.

“So ya do remember me huh?” a soft drawl answered finally, causing Dean to spill his beer as he stood and turned abruptly.

“Damnit...I'm sorry...I didn't mean....Shit Sam some warning would be nice.” Dean spluttered, wiping the beer from his shirt as Sam, Donna and Cas stood looking at him...well Cas was frowning and looking at Donna who's weary eyes were watching Dean.

“Nice to see you again.” he fumbled lamely as she just nodded at him politely with a big fake smile plastered on her pretty face, long blonde hair falling softly over the shoulders of a pink summer dress that showed off her ample curves to their best possible advantage.

“Donna has brought us a case...It seems she knows Jody and she gave her our number...let me get her settled in a room and then we can discuss what she needs our help with.” Sam told him, annoyance lacing his voice as he rolled his eyes at Dean in anger and motioned for Donna to follow.

Dean flopped back in the chair and closed his eyes.

“Dean? Who is Doug?”

Dean looked over at Cas who was still frowning after Donna.

The black haired angel frowned a lot and asked many random questions daily, Dean was surprised how much he had missed that about him.

“Doug? I think that's Donna's ex husband...why?” 

Cas smiled and nodded happily “It seems you remind her a lot of her ex husband...I can hear her thoughts...must be this grace I'm borrowing. A side effect maybe?.”

“What? What did she say...think...whatever.”

“She thought – look at him, meaning you I suppose – Why are all the handsome ones just like Doug. Although I do not think she must have parted company from Doug on very good terms, her heart hurt when she thought it...it went tight and I could feel her pain...maybe you look like him?” Cas asked innocently, his dark brows knotted together in thought.

“No Cas I don't think I look like him...I just reminded her of him because I'm a jackass too, I need to speak to her.” Dean told the fallen Angel and followed in the direction that Sam had taken her, he had barley got through the door to the corridor when he almost ran straight in to his younger brother.

“What the hell man! Why would you say something like that? Damn it Dean.” he fumed as he crossed his arms. Pursed is lips and waited for an explanation.

“I didn't know she was here and I didn't mean it...You of all people know that. Just let me go apologise and then we can deal with her case okay.” Dean pushed past him and then turned.

“Which room did you put her in?”

“She asked for one far away from you...told me she didn't want to disturb you.” Sam snapped out and motioned to a door at the far end of the hallway, it was as far away from Dean as Sam could put her.

“Shit...DAMN IT CAS!” Dean shouted as the angel appeared next to him suddenly and made him jump.

“I think Donna is worried...she is thinking odd things and ...Dean would you ever hit a woman?...I mean one who wasn't kicking your ass at the time?” Cas asked frowning.

“What? No of course not...how the hell are you still hearing her this far away?” 

“Her mind is very jumbled right now and practically screaming...she has thought about leaving several times in the last couple of minutes...she keeps telling herself to relax and breathe and DEAN?” 

Cas turned to Sam as Dean ran up the hallway.

“Your brother is very rude.” he sniffed in annoyance.

Sam smiled and shook his head at the naivety of the Angel.

“Yeah … he really is, come on lets get working while he grovels and convinces her he's an idiot, it shouldn't be too difficult.”

Dean stopped outside Donna's door and took a deep breath before he knocked, he heard her shuffling about and then the door opened, her smile didn't fall as she saw him standing him there, but her usually sparkling brown eyes looked flat and worried.

“Oh Hi again...I told Sam I would be a few minuets...is that okay?” 

“I just wanted to apologise for what I said ...I didn't mean any disrespect, I was just pissed at Sam and my mouth has a habit of saying things before I even know it half of the time.” Dean told her, he tried his best smile and watched as hers faltered for a few moments before she stiffened her back and looked him in the eye.

“It's okay really...I've heard worse from meaner men than you Dean Winchester...I've called Jody and she is on her way, I'll fill you guys in and then I can get back to my 'sweet lil town” She added her drawl extra thick on the last couple of words and turned back in to the room.

“I don't think like that...especially about you....I never have...if you ask Sam he will tell you I rarely think at all...I'm sorry anyway and I hope we can help.” and with that he headed back to the main room to find Sam and Cas.

“Hey what is this case all about anyway?” he asked as he joined them at the table.

“Do you know she has lost another 8 pounds since she last saw you? I'm sorry but her thoughts are extraordinarily loud...Ah I understand...she is thinking she is stupid to think you might have noticed when men like you rarely notice her anyway...she isn't fat is she Sam?” Cas turned and asked, his soft features puzzled at the thoughts swimming through his head.

It was like a tangled mass of words and feelings and he had never experienced anything like it before...well not as profoundly.

“What? No of course not. You can hear her thoughts...Can you hear ours?” Sam asked, sitting up straight and suddenly worried at what the Angel might have heard since he had moved into the bunker with them.

“No...well not very often...it depends how annoyed or upset you are then they are pretty clear, like right now Dean is worried about what he said to Donna so he is easy to hear.”

“Get out of my head Cas” Dean groused as he watched the door and waited for Donna's appearance.

“I agree she is very pretty ...I didn't notice a rack on her that was nice or otherwise Dean.” Castiel asked in a confusion.

“Stop that now.” Dean growled as Sam snorted in laughter.

“So what is this case anyway?” Dean asked hoping to get Cas's mind on to another subject and fast.

“It seems there has been some women going missing in Donna's and Jody's towns...they were all last known to be heading towards a casino a town or so over, Before you got here we was figuring sending you and Donna in undercover..” 

Donna walked back into the room at that point, she had changed from the sweet summer dress in to baggy jeans and a man's shirt that appeared a few sizes to big, her long blonde hair tied back in to her usual messy bun and Dean realised the shirt made her look twenty pound heavier than she actually was, and hiding that fall of blonde silk was a downright sin in his opinion. Her brown eyes met his for the barest moment before she spoke.

“It's okay Sam I called Jody and she is on her way...I'll be out of your way soon enough boys.” She smiled and sat down opposite Sam and next to Cas,opening the folder she had placed on the table, her eyes not settling on Dean.

Dean watched as she busied herself and noted in annoyance that the smile didn't reach her eyes...when they had met last time she was so vibrant and bubbly that Dean had been instantly attracted but like always once the case was solved they moved on...Dean hadn't wanted to leave as quickly as they usually did...his mind reeled back to Donna's sad eyes when she had told him and Sam about her ex husband and her love of cookie dough milkshakes...the smile had fizzled from her eyes then too he realised with a jolt and it had only returned when he had told her honestly that her ex was a dick.

“Why have you called Jody?” Sam asked, frowning and taking some of the papers she handed to him.

“She is better at this kind of stuff than I am...so far eight women have vanished...no one picked up on it as they were spread over different area's, I cover more than one town you see.”

“Townsfolk like keeping you busy huh?” Dean quipped as he read over the reports.

Big brown eyes looked over at him as she spoke “Its my job...and my town and I don't want people disappearing on my watch. If I had more time or staff then maybe I would have picked up on this sooner. Maybe seen some pattern” Donna's voice was soft but Dean heard the challenge in it.

Cas looked at her and frowned and was about to speak when Dean coughed loudly and motioned for him to follow.

“Coffee? We'll be right back, come on Cas.” Dean all but dragged him from the chair.

“I don't drink fluids Dean...” Cas started as they entered the kitchen.

“I wanted to speak to you...Don't tell Donna you can read her mind or that you are an Angel...it will probably freak her out...It still freaks me out sometimes.”

“You really do like her don't you and you are angry that you hurt her feelings. You are a very likeable man Dean Winchester even if Donna is worried about being around you now...I think you have brought back bad memories and she is having trouble sorting them out in her mind...when she sat next to me she kept thinking – don't look at him...he isn't Doug he isn't Doug – she is saying that over and over..I think this Doug was an unpleasant fellow...she was flashing back to him saying mean things and striking her...can I smite him?” Cas asked, his eyes flashing a brilliant blue as Donna's thoughts continued to pour through the air and he felt his rage build in her defence.

Dean was placing a coffee mug on a tray when he realised what Cas had said.

“No...no smiting...Damn...I don't suppose there is anyway for me to hear her is there?” Dean half joked and then stilled as Cas placed a fingertip on Dean's brow.

Suddenly Dean's head was filled with Donna's voice, he could feel the fear and pain and self loathing washing through him, his head hurt and his heart was aching over the memories coursing through her, he stumbled as his own name was jumbled in with the thoughts of her ex husband...she was scared of Doug...terrified...scared Dean would ridicule her...everything from her voice to her looks to the way she had filed the police reports and the way she was handling the case...underneath everything was a bitter taste of disappointment as she scolded herself for even thinking that Dean might have been even a little happy to see her again...a flash of a day dream came crashing though him of them hugging hello and just him being the incredibly sweet guy who had jumped to her defence when she was at the Spa and then the realisation that he was lying to her then and he was mocking her now...Dean gasped as Cas removed his finger and looked at him in astonishment.

“Has it been like that the whole time?”

“No...when she first got here was excited, curious and happy and was wondering how long you would take to get back ...when she saw you sitting in the chair she considered creeping up on you and giving you a hug but thought that was maybe a little presumptuous and then she thought it was unwise as you spoke without knowing she was listening...That was when everything sort of crashed and the most over whelming pain went through my chest.” Cas explained as he finished filling the coffee tray.

Following the angel back in to the library he watched as Donna stiffened at his approach, before she had realised he was there she had been pointing out some facts to Sam and talking in her sing song way when suddenly she just went silent.

“Jody called...she is going to be an hour or so...I think we should order up some dinner for when she gets here and then get stuck in to this.” Sam told his brother as he rose from the table and made a pointed look at Donna, who was now reading something intently, her head snapped up at his words and she cast weary eyes to Dean before she spoke.

“Um I'm fine...I need to do some more research...so I'll be in my room.”

“You are fine working out here.” Dean told her, wanting her to look at him, she flicked her gaze his way as she stood and shook her head quickly, biting her full lower lip.

“I have my laptop besides I have to make a few phone calls.” her voice soft and Dean was sure she was trying to suppress the adorable drawl she usually spoke with.

Cas looked over at him and nodded that indeed she was, Dean cursed silently and watched as she turned to leave.

“Hey Donna what would you like me to grab you for dinner? Any preferences? Pizza? Burger?” Sam asked as he picked up the keys to the Impala.

“Oh nothing for me hon...I mean nothing thanks.” a pink blush creeping up her cheeks.

“You need to eat.” Dean snapped, his patience now wearing thin at what a few hurtful words had achieved.

“Not really.” the blush grew deeper in colour and her smile stayed fixed in place.

“Damn it...Sam just get her a pizza with everything” 

“I don't want a pizza but if my eating habits are really such a concern for you I'll have a house salad, no dressing and a diet soda.”

“Rabbit food.” Dean huffed as he sat on the edge of the table swinging his legs, he watched as she turned to go but not before she threw back at him.

“Ever seen a pudgy rabbit?” she argued and with that she was gone.

Sam just shook his head at Dean and jogged off in the direction of the garage leaving Dean and Cas sitting side by side on the table, both looking in the direction Donna had disappeared in.

“So her ex was violent...verbally abusive....sounds like a real catch. Cas? What is she thinking now?” Dean's voice was low and rough as he stared in the direction that Donna had gone.

“I feel terrible,It's intrusive telling you her innermost thoughts Dean...it seems like I am spying on her when I have no choice.”

“Seriously? Now you start to worry about personal space?” Dean moved closer to the door and hovered, unsure of what he should do.

“I think maybe you should speak to her...she is considering if she should call Doug...she seems to think that maybe he was right...about her...I think when you defended her against him it gave her some much needed confidence in herself...now? She thinks you was laughing at her. Why is she thinking of the clothes she brought? Oh I understand...she wanted to show you she could look pretty if she tried hard enough...a new dress...something about some um some...under garments she had purchased long ago but had never had a reason to wear...she's thinking of thrown them in the trash. I don't like these thoughts Dean. I don't understand them” Cas told him sadly.

Dean turned in surprise at the change in Cas's usual monotone voice.

“What don't you understand Cas? She's sad...You know that emotion by now.”

“I don't understand how a few words from you have made her feel this sad and unsure of herself again.” Cas explained walking towards the kitchen, trying to put some distance between Donna and her thoughts.

Dean sighed and looked over at his friend, for a being of such a great age and intelligence it was the small and often mundane things that confused him the most and it seemed human interaction was top of his list at that moment.

“She feels this way because she has heard the crap she heard me say for a long time and sometimes Cas if someone hears enough bullshit and lies about themselves they start to believe it must be true...especially if it is said by someone who claims to love them.”

“Like from Doug?” 

“Yeah or from someone she thought she could trust... like me.” Dean watched as Cas nodded slowly in understanding and then blipped out of sight, he remained standing alone in the library, lost in his thoughts, until Sam got back with Jody in tow.


	2. P,B & J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation about the case and a long night time chat with a fallen Angel.

After getting Jodie settled and letting the women have a moment of catch up time, they were all soon seated around the table, food boxes and beer bottles having been handed out.

Donna sat next to Jody with her salad and diet soda and barely spoke, while Jody was working her way through a huge hamburger and washing down the grease with a cold beer, something Donna would have killed for at that moment.

“Still on the rabbit food sweetie?” Jodie asked between mouthfuls, offering her friend a french fry which she promptly refused, a big smile formed on Donna's lips as she told her wearily. 

“ You betcha...Ain't I always honey?” she said poking at her stomach.

“Thought you decided you was done with that dieting crap and to hell with what Doug and anybody else thought.” 

“Yeah well...thought maybe a little lifestyle change was in order, don't you know.” Donna explained, her eyes fixed on her salad bowl.

Dean watched as Jody's eyes softened and she covered Donna's small hand with her own causing her friend to look up at her with sad eyes.

“You should have let me arrest that son of a bitch a long time ago sweetheart.” she told her quietly, her voice edged with anger and regret.

Donna's eyes flicked around the table and she blushed furiously at the brothers curious faces, her voice dipped a little.

“No need to include these gentlemen with my problems now is there Jody?” her tone was slightly pleading and the dark haired cop looked up at Sam and Dean in surprise as if she had just remembered they were still there, Cas was nowhere to be found but he often did that Sam had explained when Jody asked where their friend was.

“Sorry...I forget you don't know the boys as well as I do...they've seen me through some pretty terrible times, it's good to know they have my back.” Jodie told them smiling.

“That's nice for you...knowing you have that.” Donna agreed.

“Oh now you know their secret...them being hunters and good guys and all...I am betting they will have yours too.” Jodie smiled confidently at the men as she spoke. 

Thinking back things could not have started worse in the relationship of Jodie, Dean and Sam but now she knew what the men did and what they could and would do for their fellow man...or women, they were pretty much hero's in her eyes...she was proud of how Bobby had raised them and proud to call them her friends.

Dean and Sam nodded in agreement of Jody's statement and Donna smiled, but Dean knew she didn't believe it, shaking the moment away Donna turned back to the case they had been studying and outlined all she knew, listening intently when Jodie filled her in on some more information that had come through from her cases in her own town, pausing to listen to a point or question from either of the Winchesters.

Donna was good at her job and was proud of that but she knew from experience that it was idiotic to think she could solve this case by herself, she just didn't have the manpower and if Jodie thought there was something out of the ordinary going on then she was truly a fish out of water.

Donna had been there after Jody's husband had died...and had listened in disbelief as she told her the story of her son rising from the grave...of other dead folks in the town doing the same and how they had to be put down as they turned all “Walking Dead” on their own families.

At first Donna was terrified her friend had finally cracked under the strain of so much grief and losing her family but once she met and had spoken to Bobby Singer...a guy she only knew as the town drunk and junk yard owner...she had listened and learned and then a few years later the killings in her town started she knew something wasn't right. It was only after Donna had seen a picture of Sam and Dean on Jody's mantle that she clicked everything in to place and realised she had met and worked with the late Bobby Singers adopted sons and the best damn hunters around if anything Bobby had ever told her was true...she missed that crochety old bugger something fierce and knew Jodie did too.

After an hour of discussion and trying to see some kind of pattern Dean was reading up on a report that Donna had handed to him when he frowned and began sorting through the other piles of photographs and details on the missing women, leaning forward and re reading the last sighting reports that the two sheriffs had compiled.

“It seems we have found the pattern...all of these women are single, mid thirties,professional,attractive...”

“So Jodie can do the undercover part with you and I can help Sam out this end or I can go home, get back to work and out of your hair.” Donna told him, a genuine smile breaking through for the first time at the thought of getting away from him Dean supposed.

“No sorry sweetheart that isn't going to fly...”

“Why not? Jody matches the profile...”

“She isn't blonde.” Dean told her.

Sam frowned and pulled the folders towards him, flipping the pages open so all the photographs of the missing women were lined up.

“Dean...two of these women are brunettes and ones a red head....I think maybe you need your eyes tested pal.”

“If you had read all the reports and statements from friends and family you would have noticed that Maria had dyed her hair the day before she left for the casino...ah and Patty had been to the salon and the guy who cut her hair states that she was there longer than usual because she asked for the Scarlett Johansson look...she's a blonde Sam.” Dean was explaining before Donna cut him off.

“Tina dyed her hair the week before...I saw her at the grocery store and I remember telling her how much I liked it...she told me her divorce was finalised so she decided on a new look and to piss her ex off as he hated her wasting money on salon trips. We laughed about that ...I was buying cookie dough milkshake for the same damn reason...” Donna told them, looking at the picture of her friend sadly.

Dean watched as she brushed a tear from her cheek and sat up straight, collecting her thoughts before she spoke again.

“I can't believe I didn't see that connection...”

“If you ladies hadn't been so through in your statements I wouldn't have picked up on it...”

Jodie and Donna smiled at him in thanks and then Jody looked over at Donna.

“So it looks like you are going in undercover blondie.”

“I don't suppose you want to go blonde for a little while?...It would suit you really it would.” the blonde sheriff tried but Jody shook her black hair and looked over at Sam.

“Looks like it's us stuck with research and back up again Sammy, while these two get to get dressed up and go to a glitzy casino.” 

Sam chuckled as Dean frowned at him in disgust at the mere mention of a suit.

“You are wearing a damn suit and tie and don't think about arguing this time.” Sam pointed out, grinning as Dean scowled and groused.

“Damnit...Well I guess we better some sleep because we going to be having a late one tomorrow night Sheriff” he told Donna as he stood slowly and stretched his aching muscles out, noting Donna's eyes travelled up the length of his body before they snapped away.

“I'm gonna hit the shower and get some sleep...night all.”

A chorus of good nights followed him out the door, he could feel Donna watching him as he left and he wished Cas would let him know what was going on in her head at that moment...she had seemed okay with the idea of going undercover with him but something was niggling at the back of his head.

“Are you sure there isn't another way we can find them...I mean ...Dean is hardly going to need me as back up in there is he?” Donna asked once she was sure Dean was out of ear shot.

Jodie looked at her friend in surprise.

“I thought you were looking forward to some alone time with Dean.” She grinned and waggled her eyebrows then frowned at Donna's expression, looking over at Sam as he winced at Jody's words.

“What did I miss?” Jodie asked in surprise.

“Uh nothing...really.”

“What did he say?”Jody cut in, realising suddenly that Donna had avoided really looking at the older Winchester brother for most of the evening.

Jody knew Donna had a thing for Dean...or the FBI agent she had met while she was enjoying her well deserved break at the health Spa, it was only after Donna had seen their picture along with Bobby and Jody on Jody's mantle she had told her friend the truth about the notorious Winchester brothers, they shared a couple of bottles of wine and between the giggles and tears as Jody explained how she had met them and what amazing hunters and men they were that Donna had confided that she thought Dean was a cutie and pretty damn sexy, even more so after he had called her ex a dick for leaving her, it had helped her confidence so much knowing that not all men thought like Doug.

“Nothing that wasn't true...” Donna told her.

“He made some crack about the blonde...pudgy sheriff.”Sam explained, wincing as Jodie threw him a furious look.

“With the annoying accent...lets not forget that bit...Doug hated that too ya know, can't blame him really.” Donna's smile was huge and sunny and laced with pain as she collected up the paperwork from the table.

“Yes you can and I have never known Dean to be nasty like that to anyone...who wasn't a monster. Knowing him he was being an ass and I am not defending him but I know him and I doubt he meant a word of it...so that's the reason for the damn salads and diet soda crap again? Damnit girl you have to stop trying to be a rail...you are not built that way...heck neither of us are.” Jodie told her honestly and looked over at Sam as he spoke.

“Dean was just being an ass and talking shit to piss me off...not realising Donna was here. He didn't mean what he said by the way...he was pretty pissed at me for making us leave that night back at Clearwater he wanted to go and check you was okay.” Sam explained.

Donna snorted in disbelief.

“Oh I am sure he was worried about me...It's okay I was just being stupid Jodie...I'm going to turn in now...need as much beauty sleep as I can get.” her rich laugh sounding hollow to her own ears as she bid them both goodnight and she walked down the hallway to her room.

At that moment Dean stepped out of the bathroom, a towel hooked dangerously low around his hips and water still running over his chest, he was rubbing a towel over his hair and walked straight into her, knocking Donna back against the wall as his arm came out to steady her.

“Damnit sorry...wasn't watching where I was going...you okay?” he looked down at her, concern on his face.

Donna nodded mutely and tried to push herself closer to the wall, as Dean kept his hand on her waist.

“I'm sorry...you can let me go now.” she whispered, trying to move out of his touch but Dean brought his other hand to her settle on her waist, his hands wrapped in the soft fabric of her shirt.

“I might not want to?” Dean teased lightly, Donna flicked her gaze away from his and pushed lightly at his chest.

“Don't be silly.”

“I'm not being silly.” he told her softly, his hands linking at the base of her spine as she stiffened at the contact and looked up at him with wide eyes. As he drew her closer to him.

“Why are you doing this?” her voice was small and Dean was shocked to see tears forming.

“I'm not lying...Donna look at me...I'm sorry about what you heard...no listen please. I said that shit to piss Sam off...I meant every word of what I told you at the Spa...Doug is a dick for letting you go and I am a dick for saying stuff I didn't mean, your not pudgy...or annoying...and those big brown eyes of yours and that sexy laugh? Just about had me on my knees when we first met.”

“You mean when I was stuffing my face with doughnuts?” 

“You wasn't the only one if I remember correctly.” Dean smiled at the memory and how much he had wanted to lick the sugary confection from her lips as she had outlined the case to them.

Donna shook her head and went to move away as Dean lowered his lips to hers briefly before stepping away and letting her go.

“Something to think about.” he told her with a small smile as he turned and walked back to his room, his towel dipping precariously low as she watched him in shock, her trembling fingers touching her lips as if to keep the feel of his there for a moment longer.

Back at the men of letters table Jodie was grilling Sam on what had happened between Donna and Dean, Sam explained how Dean liked to yank his chain and talk shit about people they liked just so Sam would start bitching and moaning at him about it only to have Dean crack up laughing and shake his head as if to say 'how could you think I thought like that'. 

It was just a thing they did...childish yes...stupid he knew but...they were brothers and sometimes they acted like idiots...they were only human after all.

“and male.” Jodie snapped out, slapping Sam around the back of his head as she walked past to go to bed.

“He said it not me!” he squawked to an empty room, then sighed as he began gathering up the debris from their dinner and turned in himself.

A couple of hours later Donna was laying on her surprisingly comfortable bed and staring at the ceiling, thoughts of her 6 year marriage to Doug playing through her mind...the fun... the laughter... the day he suddenly lashed out and slapped her around the face in the middle of an argument. Donna winced at the memory and turned over trying to black it out...she rarely could block out the words he used to use to drive her confidence down...day after day...at work...at home...in the damn checkout line...if he could chip another piece away then he would. It got to be that Donna was so confused why he ever dated let alone married her that she had begun to feel guilty that he was stuck with such a stupid and ugly wife. Doug had told her so many times how much better he could have done and she knew he was right...deep down in her soul she knew he married her out of some kind of pity.

Donna pushed those thoughts away, she tried not to think of those times now...but after hearing Dean say that today it had all flooded back...she knew he probably hadn't meant it but maybe he did?

Maybe he really thought that...that everyone who met her had thought that...Donna shook her head and sat up, her stomach growling and her head aching from lack of food. It wasn't a feeling she was unused to, she had been on more diets, taken more pills and potions and vomited up more calories than one person should even try and count.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood slowly, knowing that a wave of headiness was going to crash through, she felt the usual rush of blood to her brain, almost welcomed the familiar giddiness that followed. Slipping on a hoody and her sneakers she grabbed her purse and opened the door of her room quietly. She didn't want to wake anyone and cause them to worry as she stumbled a little fuzzily along the corridor. 

Walking slowly up the metal staircase was difficult, gripping the rail tightly for balance. She was just about to unlock the door of the bunker when a hand covered her own making her jump back in shock.

“Wait” Castiel told her softly as he turned off the alarms that had been set and opened the door for her on to the inky blackness outside.

“I'm sorry I didn't hear you.” Donna stammered as she stepped in to the chilly night, pulling a cigarette from her purse she shyly offered one to Castiel who smiled and shook his head no.

Donna sat on the edge of the lower stone step and breathed in the nicotine, she had quit years ago but she found when she was really stressed or angry or hungry a sneaky cigarette sometimes did the trick.

“You should eat something not suck on that thing.” Cas told her softly.

Donna looked up at him and smiled “Are you a mind reader Mr Castiel?” 

Cas shook his head “Please call me Cas...the Mr is really not necessary...I'm sorry to pry but I don't understand...you are hungry but you would rather inhale that cancer stick instead?”

“I didn't say I was hungry...”

“You don't have too... I can tell.” his voice monotone and flat.

Donna put a hand self consciously over her stomach and hoped it wasn't growling loud enough for him to hear.

“Oh nothing like that...I can't hear your digestive system, I can hear your thoughts...this grace isn't working correctly and you have a very loud mind.” he frowned as he spoke as if it angered him in some way.

Donna looked at him wide eyed and stubbed out the cigarette, edging past him and back in to the bunker...she needed to wake Jodie as this guy was clearly insane.

“I am not mad...not now anyway...once Lucifer was out of my head and I stopped following the bee's I was quite sane again.” he told her happily.

“Clearly” Donna told him as she walked slowly down the stairs, her foot catching and she tripped, Cas caught her in his arms and helped her to the kitchen.

“How on earth did you manage to go from being behind me to in front of me.” She demanded as he sat her on the edge of the table, her ankle was throbbing from where she had twisted it.

“Dean told me I wasn't allowed to tell you as you might 'Freak' out” Cas told her using finger quotation marks to make his point and smiling hugely.

“You're not allowed to tell me what?” she asked, rubbing her foot and wincing in pain.

Great no heels for me tonight Donna thought sadly as she tested her foot and pain lanced up her ankle.

“You do not like wearing heels?” Cas asked, watching the young woman as her eyes went wide and she tried to stand, a small cry came form her lips and she sat down again staring at him.

“How in blue blazes did you know I was thinking that?” she asked, her mouth gaping.

“I'm an angel but shh Dean doesn't like too many people to know.”

“An...an angel? What the...You really are crazy sweetie.” she laughed and then stopped as Cas knelt and placed his hands around her damaged ankle, a warmth spread through the area and then nothing...the pain was gone.

“How on earth...” she asked as she stood slowly and put weight on the previously damaged foot, smiling as no pain shot through her.

“I am not from earth...well I am now...since the gates of heaven are sealed” Cas explained as she sat in a chair opposite him and just started in wonder.

“So you are an angel...angels are real...and Dean and Sam Winchester have one living in their Bat cave?”

“I don't see any bats...Show me the bats.” Cas demanded suddenly making Donna laugh out in delight at his confusion.

It was at this point that Dean had entered the corridor and heard their conversation, he paused as he heard Donna's rich and bawdy laugh fill the kitchen, a wave of heat tickled at his lower belly at the sound and he paused ...out of sight he listened to them both talking. It seemed like Cas was making a new friend and fast and he was unusually jealous of the fact that Donna was talking to him so easily.

“So you are an angel and you can fix my ankle and apparently read my thoughts and ...and oh god...you've been reading my thoughts the whole time?” she asked the colour draining from her face.

“I am sorry I couldn't help it...yours are very loud and so sad and confused. Before Dean got back you was so bright and bubbly and after...why did his stupid remark hurt your chest so much? I felt pain here and it hasn't gone away yet...I know you like him in a sexual sense, I could read that previously but now you are thinking so many wild things ...that was why I had to stay away this evening...I am sorry I have spoken out of turn and now you are upset and wish to leave and run away and I will stop talking now.” Cas told her sadly, standing to leave.

Dean was about to rush in to make sure Donna was okay when he heard her speak softly.

“Please don't go...this is all just a bit over whelming for me...you are right about the feelings I had for Dean...before he saw me again that is...If you have been reading my thoughts all this time then you know most of it I presume.”

“Yes Doug the dick was violent and hit you...I am not allowed to smite him, I asked but Dean told me not too.”

“I really wouldn't care if you did.” she laughed suddenly then put a hand to her head as nausea swept through her.

“You have a headache and feel sick...you should eat...I will make you PB and J, I have become very adept at those.”  
Dean didn't hear Donna speak but Cas told her in a very angry voice.

“You need to eat...you are not fat...ugly or any of that other rubbish Doug the dick has filled your mind with. I can tell you that I think you are a very pleasing woman to look at.

Dean smiled and shook his head at Cas's choice of words and suddenly he stilled as he heard Cas say.

“And Dean thinks you have an amazing rack...although I haven't seen you with a rack so I don't quite understand what he means...I do know that when he spoke yesterday he was thinking of you in most glowing terms and not the ones he told Sam...I know for a fact he very much enjoys your thick accent, when you laugh it makes his tummy go warm...He kissed you! HA! sorry...you were just thinking that when he kissed you that you went warm all over...now you have gone pink...eat your sandwich before you faint or something...yes this has indeed been a very strange night.” Cas concluded on his one sided conversation.

Dean shook his head in wonder at the things Cas was saying and answering without giving Donna a time to verbalise them, smiling sadly for the woman who sat in the kitchen on the other side of the wall, Dean turned and went back to bed and left her in the more than capable hands of Castiel.

Donna ate slowly, drinking the milk that Cas had set next to her plate, she tried to keep her thoughts from exploding as Cas answered everyone of her unasked questions.

“I wish I had a friend like you back home Cas, you are very easy to talk too or think to I guess I should say.” she laughed as he gave her a huge smile.

“Thank you very much Donna...that was a compliment wasn't it? I seem to make most people uncomfortable or they think I am insane...again. Dean has been a good friend to me since I pulled him from hell...yes the real hell...he died I brought him back with my garrison...it is a very long story but he is a much respected hunter.” Cas explained as he cleared the plate and glass away.

“I am sure he is great at his job...he seemed a pretty nice guy when I first met him. I was surprised yesterday I guess … I hadn't heard anyone speak about me in that way for a while...it knocked me on my ass I guess you could say.” she smiled as Cas walked her back to her room.

Cas frowned and spoke softly “You didn't fall... I was there...you were in pain because you thought Dean thought of you in the same way Doug the dick did. If you give him a chance I am sure you will find he is a trustworthy man Donna.” 

Donna nodded and reached up to kiss Cas on the cheek in thanks, and was amazes that he blushed furiously.

“I'm sorry...isn't that allowed?” 

“Yes … I am not used to such shows of gratitude.” he concluded and then smiled as he read Donna's mind again.

“I promise I will try and tune out your thoughts from now on.”

“Thank you and sweet dreams Cas.”

“Oh I don't dream or sleep.” he told her as he turned and began walking back up the hallway.

“What on earth do you do all night?” she inquired curiously.

Cas looked back and told her softly, his deep blue eyes full of sincerity “I watch over my friends as they sleep, you will have sweet dreams tonight Donna I promise.” he told her as he vanished with a noise that sounded exactly like wings.


	3. Burnt toast and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and welcome to breakfast in the bunker.

Dean woke and flopped on to his side, squinting at the clock on his bedside table, he groaned when he realised it was just shy of 7am, so much for his lay in he thought as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

“Ah memory foam how did I sleep without you” he told the soft mattress that had moulded around him like a hug during the night.

He had slept surprisingly well, and he grinned and scrubbed his hand over his face as he thought back to the more 'Casa Erotica' dreams he had had the previous night, starring the pretty blonde sheriff of course and himself, he chuckled as he thought back to the weird imagery that had floated in and out of his dream, him playing hoopla with sugared doughnuts on certain voluptuous body parts of Donna and something about a rodeo...it wouldn't take Freud or Dr Phil to figure out the meaning of those dreams.

Grabbing his grey robe...or 'dead guy robe' as Sam insisted on calling it, Dean grabbed some semi clean jeans and a black t shirt and made his way to the shower, after indulging in some manual recollection of the previous nights more lurid images he felt in better spirits and lighter on his feet as he made his way to the kitchen.

It was empty except for the lingering smell of freshly brewed coffee and slightly burnt toast, Dean figured the lovely sheriffs must still be sleeping and Sam was on one of his stupidly early morning runs...where Castiel was ...that was anyone's guess.

“I'm right behind you Dean” Cas's clear monotone voice spoke almost directly in Dean's ear, causing the older Winchester to curse and swing around to confront him.

“Damn it Cas! How many times dude! You are seriously taking years off my life when you do that and you know I don't have many to waste!” Dean fumed. 

Grabbing a cup and pouring himself a cup of coffee, silently thanking Sam for making it before he went running.

“So you made a new friend last night huh?” Dean asked, sipping his coffee and stretching out his limbs as the dark haired angel watched him quietly.

“Yes...Donna is very nice...she was smoking.”

“I know... she's hot right?” Dean grinned and then frowned when Cas shook his head.

“No I mean cigarettes, she went outside after you was all asleep to smoke a cigarette...I had to appear so she wouldn't set the alarms off...do you know she was only smoking to stop herself feeling hungry...it didn't work though...her blood sugar level was dangerously low...you know I can smell these things.”

Dean just nodded and motioned for his friend to continue.

“I made her a sandwich and we had a very pleasant conversation, but you know that because you was hiding in the hall for part of it.”

Dean grinned and nodded over the rim of his coffee mug.

“You seemed to have everything covered and she didn't freak out when you told her you was an angel...she seems to like you.”

Cas blushed slightly and ducked his head, thinking back to the sweet and chaste kiss she had given him the night before, the Angel had not had much contact with human women..not ones that didn't torture him after they were possessed by reapers that is.

”She is a very nice woman...once she stopped thinking I was insane and was going to murder you all in your beds.”

“Yeah she is nice” Dean told him lightly.

“How can someone be too nice Dean?”

“Damn it...stay out of my head! I was thinking maybe she is too nice to get messed up in this life or with someone...”

“Like you?” Cas finished for him.

“Yeah...anyway I better go and make sure Baby is all shined up and ready for tonight.” Dean replied, taking his cup to the sink, a little surprised to see a cup and plate already in the drainer, Sam usually took one of his disgusting protein drinks with him and then ate the contents of the fridge once he got back from his work out. Thinking no more of it Dean gave Cas a quick salute and wandered off in the direction of their garage.

The garage of 'The Men of Letters' had come as a huge surprise to Dean and Sam, first they hadn't even known it had existed and secondly it was huge!

After taking an elevator down three floors, past rooms which Dean was not sure they had even ventured in to yet he jogged the final stairwell down, his head tilting as he heard music coming from the garage...loud rock music if his hearing was correct.

Swinging the heavy double doors open Dean was hit with a wall of sound, he paused and looked around...Sam was no where to be seen nor was anyone else for that matter and anyway Sam never listened to Metallica at 7.30 in the morning.

“What I've felt, what I've known. Turn the pages, turn to stone. Behind the door, should I open it for you...”

Dean bobbed his head to the lyrics and moved around the cars trying to see who was hiding out in there...or in case they had a ghost with a penchant for Heavy metal, not such a bad thing he mused

He paused as he spotted black boots peeking out from beneath a dark blue Sting ray, Dean frowned as he didn't recognise the car, but then there was so many in the garage he may have missed it, he wasn't sure how though as it was a prime piece of machinery.

Although that didn't explain why Sam was under the car tinkering, all Dean could see the the tips of black boots and the ends of dark blue coveralls like they kept in the small changing room at the back, walking up he kicked the side of Sam's boot, leaning down he grabbed it and pulled on it hard, intending for his brother to come out from the under chassis surprised and pissed.

What he didn't expect was a scream and Donna's brown eyes staring up at him in terror, the scream that had ripped from her throat bounced off the walls, she covered her mouth quickly and scrambled to her feet, moving quickly she limped away so the car stood between them.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry...wait...the music let me...” Dean turned and jogged off to the office, turning the music down he all but ran back to the main garage floor. 

Cas was standing next to a pale Donna when he got there, she was staring at them both in surprise.

“What did you do? She's hurt and scared...Donna look at me...Donna no he isn't here...it's just me and Dean.” Cas spoke softly to the terrified woman and Dean was pleased to see some colour rush back to her face as she looked at Cas.

“I thought it was the Sam...the boots and coveralls...Damn it I didn't realise. I must have scared you to death.” Dean tried to smile but he felt so bad he didn't have it in him.

“It's okay...I should have let you know...Sam said it was okay if I came down and had a look at my car...she's been making a weird noise the last fifty miles or so on the way here...I'm okay...just gave me a jolt is all.” she smiled but Dean could see she was shaking and took a step towards her.

“If Sam says its okay then you don't have to ask my permission to look at your own damn car. You can put that down sweetheart.” he told her softly as he saw her gripping the handle of the spanner she has holding tightly, her knuckles a stark white against the grime and oil covering them.

“Oh yeah...sorry...damn.” she hung her head forward and took some long deep breaths as Cas looked over her head at Dean a furious expression on his face, Dean frowned in confusion and then he remembered hearing Cas say that she was hurt.

“Your hurt? What...damn your ankle right? I didn't think...Sam wears steel boots...” he walked to Donna's side and she flinched away, closing her eyes at the involuntary reaction.

“Cas can you go grab Donna a chair from the office please.” he asked the angel, Cas nodded and was gone at a jog, his long coat flapping behind him like wings.

“I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...I thought you was still in bed.” Dean told her as Cas returned and they helped her in to the seat.

“I'm fine really...so silly...screaming like a banshee...I bet I scared the bejesus out of you.” she tried to laugh and it came out sounding hollow.

“Let me see what I can do about your ankle, you want to wear heels tonight remember?” Cas smiled as he laid his hands gently on her foot, she winced once and then sighed as the heat radiated through the affected area leaving her blissfully pain free.

Leaning forward she brushed her lips over the blushing angels cheek, smiling as he stood and brushed down his ever present trench coat.

“Why did you think Doug was here? No one can get in to the bunker who isn't invited and I don't think Dean would invite him in ...would you?” Cas asked Dean innocently.

“Of course I damn well wouldn't.” Dean roared in disgust, closing his eyes on a sigh as Donna inched away.

“Whenever anything like that happens I expect it to be Doug...reaction I suppose...I'm not good at things that me jump...I scream.” She told them smiling ruefully, standing and walking back to her car.

“I am going to go now as Dean wishes to speak to you alone and now he is pissed I am reading his mind again...I can't help it.” Cas told them both blandly.

“Well I think that is something that we are going to have to investigate today don't you...because I am sure you know what I am thinking of you at this moment in time Castiel.” Dean snapped and looked at the fallen angel, his eyes a hard brittle green, unyielding and angry.

Cas frowned in confusion and walked past Dean, but not before he leant close to his ear and told him in a not so hushed whisper.

“I don't think that is anatomically possible Dean...be nice to her...she likes you but is scared of your temper.” and with that he blipped from sight.

“Sweet Jesus!” Donna exclaimed as the angel disappeared.

“You get used to it sweetheart...well almost used to it.” Dean smiled, noticing that she was collecting up her tools.

“You fixed the problem?” Dean asked indicating the car.

“No..no...it's nothing I'm sure.” 

“Want me to have a look at her for you? It's too beautiful a car to let it run with a fault you know...one fault just leads to bigger ones...” Dean told her.

Donna nodded in agreement not entirely sure they were still talking about the car at that point, did he see her as having fault after fault after fault...that they had all built up one after another because she hadn't addressed the first one.

“I wouldn't know where to start.” she told him softly, turning her back as she pulled her tool box closer.

“Pretty amazing though you know...those curves and lines...enough to make a man's mouth water.” Dean told her softly. Donna turned and saw he was gazing down at the car, his hand trailing over the midnight blue paintwork almost like a lovers caress.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Donna smiled, she watched as Dean thought about her comment for a moment and then laughed.

“Only enough to get me under the hood.” he chuckled and then cracked the hugest smile as Donna smiled back at him genuinely for the first time.

“I don't think the problems under the hood, something wrong with the chassis...could be a loose bolt or ball bearing...I am hoping its nothing that isn't easily fixable...she cost me a pretty penny.”

Dean looked at the car and then back at her “Its none of my business but how did a sheriff afford to pay for a 1967 Sting Ray convertible? Is the law really that well funded?”

“Divorce settlement...I had my own home...my parents left me their house when they moved to Florida a few years ago...it was the one thing I would not put in both of our names, I told him my parents hadn't given it to me outright...they said they needed to know I had somewhere to run if I ever needed too. Well he had to sell the house that we had together and give me half ...I bought my Boo and moved back to my family home.” Donna explained as she moved the tool box closer to him as Dean laid back on the floor and slid under the car, his black shirt riding up at the front and exposing a thin trail of hair and a flat stomach...flatter than her own she thought sadly.

“Your Boo? You call this prime piece of machinery Boo?”

Donna felt her face flush with embarrassment as she realised she had told him that, what kind of idiot named a car...stupid stupid Donna...He probably wondered how on earth she drove it let alone held down a career and walked upright. While she was silently cursing herself Dean was fiddling and checking out under the car, noticing the silence he spoke again.

“Now personally I would call her Princess...but Baby might get jealous.” he joked, pulling himself out to wipe his hands on his jeans.

“Baby?” Donna frowned.

“Yeah...baby.” Dean's voice was low as he spoke to her, tugging her by the hand he walked to the far end of the garage, keeping her small hand tucked in to his, their grimy hands twisted together as he brought them to a stop next to him pride and joy.

“Donna meet Baby...Baby meet Donna” he told her smiling, watching as her eyes went wide with appreciation for the sleek black machine in front of her, her hand reached out to touch the paintwork when she pulled it back just in time, her eyes flicking to his in worry. Dean stepped forward and placed Donna's hand on the cool metal, almost groaning as she trailed a fingertip along the length of the car.

“She's beautiful...I could never handle as much power as this...you are a lucky man to own such a gorgeous machine Dean Winchester.”

“I am not sure who owns who to be honest.” he smiled.

“Well either way you are both very lucky, so do you think Boo is going to need major overhauling?” she asked worriedly, trying to do math in her head as she balanced her theoretical cheque book.

“No nothing like that...just some things seemed to have been shaken loose...must have gone over some rough ground in the past.” he told her, not letting on that it seemed to him that someone may have tampered with the car.

“We all hit a rough patch now and then don't we?” she asked as she turned back and walked back in the direction of of her dream machine.

“Uh I spoke to Sam before he went on his run this morning...made me cold just thinking about it...he thought seeing as your...as baby was well known around the neighbouring towns that we take my car? You are welcome to drive her if you wish.” she offered, laughing as Dean's face broke into a huge smile, but then he paused and bit his lip deep in thought.

“If you want to take Baby that's fine... I completely understand” She rushed on only to have him take a step closer, effectively pinning her to the side of her car, his finger trailed down the side of her face as he took her chin and angled her face up towards his own, her eyes were wide and puzzled as he spoke softly, she leant forward instinctively so she could hear him better, her ample breasts brushing his worn shirt.

It was the barest of touches but Dean wanted to groan in frustration.

“I was thinking I am going to have to take her for a test drive so that tonight I look convincing when we arrive don't you agree?

“Test drive?” Donna asked, completely lost as she started in to his green eyes.

“I need to know all her curves and the things that make her buck and mishandle.” he smiled as he saw the realisation of what he was talking about dawning on her face.

“Oh the car..yes of course the car...test drive...any time you want...I have to just...” but her words were cut off as Dean moved closer still and captured her lips with his own, she tasted of coffee and toast and something dark and sinful...something that was all Donna.

Dean heard her make a small noise in the back of her throat as he took the kiss deeper, her hands tentatively sliding up his back to grip at his shoulders for purchase, her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly, her blunt nails digging in to the skin on his shoulders.

Dean's hands slid up her waist, his hands caressing the underside of her breasts before he settled them on the base of her spine, pulling her in between the crux of his legs, the rough cloth of his jeans and her coveralls driving him insane as Donna shyly pushed herself even closer, Dean knew that the moan that filled that garage that time had come from him, his lips drifted to the side of her neck as she mewled his name, the sound causing the hairs at the back of his neck to stand to attention...not to mention a few other body parts, slowly pulling back he rested his brow against hers and they both tried to catch ragged breaths.

“I think we are going to have to have that test drive very soon...” he whispered against her lips, Donna pulled back and nodded, her face flushed her eyes bright as she looked at him in stunned silence.

“Lets both go get cleaned up and then take Boo for a drive...that sound okay to you sweetheart?” he asked her softly, nipping at her lips as she just nodded up at him, he leaned down and whispered in her ear “Did I steal your tongue?” 

“No...just not how I was expecting my morning to go...I think maybe I like this place...I slept great last night...eventually...had some pretty um awesome dreams and then this...well whatever this is I like it.” she told him smiling, running her hand down his arm to link her fingers through his.

Dean led them through the garage, back towards the main part of the bunker, switching off the lights he turned and told her seriously.

“I had some pretty awesome dreams last night too...ever been to a rodeo?” he laughed then paused as she stopped.

Asking him carefully “Ever played hoopla?” Dean raised his eyebrows in shock and they both flushed slightly as they realised they had both most likely shared the same dream.

Above them in the kitchen an Angel was chuckling delightedly to himself...he was really enjoying this new grace...it had some great side effects and he was sure Dean wouldn't get pissed at him for watching Casa Erotica if he knew it was for research purposes only.


	4. At the drive thru

The rest of the morning was spent reviewing case files, hauling a very grumpy Jody from her bed and Dean and Sam arguing about the size of the breakfast Sam consumed.

“Every damn time I come to look in this fridge after you have raided it, it looks like a swarm of locusts have gone through the thing Sammy!” Dean fumed as he slammed the door closed, Sam grinned at him around a mouthful of eggs and Dean just shook his head in disgust.

Donna and Jody looked at them in amusement, it was fun to watch the brothers bitching and moaning at each other when you knew each would happily jump in front of a bullet for the other, their familiar bond went deep.

Dean grabbed his keys from the table and turned “I'm going to make a food run...before Gigantor here turns us in to the damn Donner party!” he bid them all a salute and was gone in the direction of the garage.

Donna went to stand and then sat back down again, flicking her eyes to Jody who winked and nodded encouragement at her, Smiling Donna jumped to her feet and dashed after Dean, laughing as she heard Jody tell Sam.

“Don't look so smug, you have dishes to wash and then you can make me some coffee.”

Dean was just about to start Baby's ignition when he heard his name been called behind him, Donna came jogging through the garage door, her face flushed and a little breathless.

“Wow you can move ...I thought I had missed you.” she panted and leant against the side of his car to catch her breath.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, moving to stand in front of her.

“Oh yes its fine...I was just wondering as you were going out anyway...and if its no trouble...I thought you might like to take my car?”

Dean just stood in front of her saying nothing and Donna could have kicked herself, she moved away from his car, walking backwards, her face flushed with embarrassment.

“I'm sorry...stupid idea...you are just going to the store and you probably didn't even mean you needed to drive the stupid thing...I'll let you get going now.” with that she swung around and was almost at the garage doors when Dean touched her arm and tugged her around to face him.

Donna braced herself and waited, Dean's green eyes were on hers, she felt the blush creep further up her face as she realised she was waiting for him to ridicule or shout of even lash out...she closed her eyes reminding herself over and over he wasn't her ex husband, he wasn't Doug, not every man acted like he did...she was a smart enough woman to know that.

A calloused hand gently cupped her cheek and Donna's eyes flew open, Dean stood watching her, she couldn't read his expression...she wasn't sure if she was seeing pity or frustration but she knew she wasn't seeing anger.

“I'm not like him...I would never be like him...I shout sometimes, I've even been known to throw things around when I am really pissed off but I would never ever hit you...unless you were a demon.” he finished with a wry smile.

“I'm sorry...I'm trying I really am.” She told him honestly, fighting to keep the tears that threatened away, she was damned if she was spilling another because of her dick ex husband.

“I know that...just as I know it is going to take you a while to trust me again after the crap you heard fall out of mouth yesterday...but I really do want to drive your car.” Dean told her with a smile, he waited as she wriggled the keys from her pocket, wrapping his hand with hers he led them over to the car, opening the passenger door for her he waited expectantly for her to get in.

“Oh I don't have to come with you...I trust you with Boo.” 

Dean stepped closer and laid his lips over hers, moving along her jaw until his breath washed over her ear as he whispered.

“I want you with me.” and with that she dropped in to the passenger seat, grateful it was there as her knees seemed to have taken a vacation at the richness of his voice.

Dean rounded the car, and after fiddling with the seat to make room for his mile of legs he slid the key in the ignition and smiled as the car purred in to life.

He drove as he did everything else Donna concluded as he handled her car through the tunnel from the bunker in to the morning sunlight, with an ease and intensity that seemed at odds with his joking and sometimes dour exterior.

“This car is a dream...don't tell Baby I said that...she can be a fickle woman when she wants to be.” he laughed as he opened up on the accelerator and sped along the highway.

"Should I remind you have a member of the law in the passenger seat Mr Winchester?” Donna joked as she read the speed they were going and laughed as he shrugged and smiled over at her.

“Only if you tell me you have your handcuffs with you.” he asked.

“I do but they are back at the bat cave.” 

After twenty minutes or so Dean pulled in a small shopping mall. Unwinding himself from the front seat he ran around the car so he could open the door for her, Donna smiled and took his hand as he locked the car up and tugged her along.

After persuading Dean to get a shopping cart Donna was happily trotting along behind him as he threw various products in it, Donna winced as she saw the junk food piling into the cart – Pies and chips, candy bars and MM's.

“I suppose I better go get some healthy junk for Sam huh?” Dean told her as he saw the expression on her face at his choices.

“Maybe...and I think you guys are out of milk too.” Donna told him as she steered them over to the fresh produce section.

“Ah I forgot to ask is there anything you ladies would like? I am used to shopping for just myself and Sam...Cas doesn't eat.” he explained.

Donna smiled at the angels name and picked out a few things for herself and Jody to eat while they were staying at the bunker...healthy stuff for herself but Jody ate like Dean so it was frozen pizza's and sandwich fixings for her.

“No cookie dough milkshakes Donna?” A voice sneered as they made their way to the checkout booths.

Donna froze and willed herself to stay calm, Dean had walked a few steps ahead to check out a car magazine, he didn't notice the guy who wrapped his hand around Donna's arm and tugged her around to face him.

“Doug? What are you doing all the way out here?” Donna asked, proud her voice was calm and level.

“None of your business...surprised to see your fat ass out of that hick town you love so much.” Doug snapped at her.

Donna flicked her eyes over to where Dean was standing and saw he had just raised his head from the pages of the magazine he had been reading, he must have seen the fear dancing in her eyes as he was at her side in a second, his arm wrapping itself snugly around her waist as he dropped the magazine in the cart.

“Sorry I was so long honey...you know how I get when I wander off...you made yourself a new friend? Trying to make me jealous huh?” he smiled down at her, as she sagged against his side in relief.

“Hi I'm Dean and you are?” he asked, his head tilted at Doug, Donna was happy to see Doug had to tilt his head back to look up at Dean as he spoke.

“I'm Doug.” 

“Nice to meet you Doug, sorry to drag you away from your new acquaintance Donna but we have lunch plans, nice meeting you Dick...sorry I mean Doug.” Dean told the astonished man.

“I'm her husband.” Doug ground out in anger.

Dean frowned down at the blonde hugged to his side and smiled.

“Whoa sweetie I was only gone for a moment and you got hitched!” and to Donna astonishment he leant down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

“Dean this is my Ex husband.” Donna told him unnecessarily as she he nuzzled against her neck.

“Oh...sorry...I didn't pay much attention when you told me that bit about your past...but nice meeting you Doug, bye.”

“So you found yourself a new idiot to cling on to huh Donna? Thought it would have taken you longer to be honest...hope your expectations ain't to high Dean. She's not much to look at and even more disappointing in the sack” Doug spoke loudly as Donna and Dean turned away, hearing those words Donna sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

It took her a moment to realise Dean was no longer walking beside her, looking back she saw he had Doug pressed against the back wall, Doug's arm held firmly in an arm lock behind his back.

“I suggest you leave Donna alone.” 

“Or what?” Doug sneered in to Dean's face, Dean smiled nastily at him and leaned close, green eyes glinting in anger as he told the shorter man.

“Or you are giving me a reason to gut you like the cowardly mutt you are, I am giving you one warning because unlike you I don't beat on women...but I love to fuck up spineless ex husbands.” with one final shove Dean pushed away and walked back to an open mouthed Donna.

Dean pulled her in to a tight hug and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Its okay baby he is not going to come near you I promise, lets pay for this stuff and go get some lunch. Don't look back at him, just hold on to me okay?”

Donna nodded and followed, going through the motions at the checkout, not looking behind her, taking Dean's hand as they walked out of the store and stowed their purchases in the trunk of her car.

It was at that point Donna realised she hadn't spoken since Dean had confronted Doug, she looked over at him as she opened the door to her car, his face was pinched in anger and she clung to the knowledge that he wasn't angry at her...she hoped...stop Donna her mind told her rationally.

“I'm sorry.” she said quietly as Dean started the car, he looked over at her and shook his head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart...lets get away from here and go find somewhere for lunch huh?” 

Dean drove steadily for ten minutes or so until he found a drive through, after ordering for them both he found a spot in the far end of the parking lot and stopped, handing Donna a coffee.

Her hands were still shaking slightly but she thanked him and wrapped both hands around the cup, sipping slowly at the hot liquid.

Dean pulled out burger and fries for them both, Donna had shaken her head when he had asked her what she wanted to eat as they had pulled up, deciding to not argue at the drive through window he had placed her the same order as he had.

“You don't have to eat a damn thing if you don't want to...but you know that you need to eat something, I am going to need you on full alert tonight, you are my back up remember.” he told her honestly around a mouthful of fries.

Donna nodded and ate a few fries as she sat and stared in front of her, still in shock over seeing her ex husband again.

“How longs it been?” Dean asked softly, Donna turned to him and frowned.

“How long since you have seen your ex.” he clarified.

“Oh um six months nine days...I wasn't expecting him to be way out here...I'm so sorry.” her voice wobbled as she took another mouthful of coffee, she didn't look over at Dean.

“Donna look at me.” Dean asked, his voice low as she fought to stop herself from coming apart.

Donna took a deep breath and looked over at him, plastering a big smile on her face, her eyes so sad that Dean felt his temper rise even as his heart broke for her.

“You don't have to say sorry to me...are you sure he isn't stalking you or following you? It seems odd he just happened to show up.”

Donna went to shake her head no but then she began thinking back to all the times she had thought she had seen Doug...in the parking lot of her dry cleaners...outside her house...even a couple of times she was sure things had been moved around in her home but had put it down to her constant worrying.

“I don't know...maybe...why would he bother though?” 

“Bullies don't like to lose sweetheart...I'm going to go over your car when we get back...I have a hunch...try to eat a little more?” he asked softly as she fiddled with the lunch in front of her.

“I can't...I feel sick and so stupid...I kicked him out you know...I had enough and made him leave...but he is still winning isn't he.” She told Dean as tears began to slide down her cheeks, wiping them away in disgust she shook her head ruefully.

“How did you make him leave?” Dean asked, taking her hand and holding it lightly against his thigh.

“I told him I would report him to the police...a cop never wants wife beating on his service record...a cop calling the cops on a cop...what a damn joke huh? I didn't have to though...he shouted and threatened me as I got my stuff together and then I left...I went to Jody's and stayed with her while I filed for divorce and she has been a rock ever since.” Donna explained.

“He's cop too? Not in your town any more I hope?” 

“No he moved a couple of towns over...I just want him to leave me alone...I never wanted to dump any of this on you or anybody else...my mistake and I'll clear it up.” she told him firmly.

“Friends help friends right? Trust me when I say that if my friends hadn't had my back a few times I wouldn't be here sitting with you right now.” Dean told her smiling, Donna nodded and waited until Dean cleared the rubbish away from their lunch and started the car back towards the bunker, she didn't notice that he took extra care to check they wasn't being followed.

Once they were back at the bunker Donna went to her room and left Dean to explain about what had happened, it didn't take him long as Jody was striding in to her room with a sandwich and coffee, holding her as she cried and telling her every kind of torture she wanted to try out on Doug, Donna had no choice but to laugh at some of the more outlandish ideas the older sheriff had.

Meanwhile Sam, Dean and Cas were checking every inch of Donna's car...Dean's hunch proved to be right as after half an hour or so Cas found a tracking device hidden under the spare tyre in the boot, Dean cursed and Sam shook his head as he had to psychically restrain his brother from going to find Donna's ex and beating the living crap out of him.

“He has been messing with her car Sam, this morning when I checked there were bolts loosened under the chassis...he was trying to cause an accident...to hurt her or worse...I'm not going to just let the bastard get away with it.”

“I agree but we will find a better way...besides you both have to have your head in the game tonight Dean, those women's lives could well be at stake. Lets check the car out now to make sure he hasn't done anything else and then I'll speak to Jody while you both get ready.”

Cas watched the brothers, Dean looked over at him and shook his head in disgust as he had to ask.

“I need to know what's going on in her head Cas...he scared her today and I need to know she can do this.” 

As Cas was about to speak a voice spoke from just behind Dean.

“Why don't you ask me yourself, I'm right here.” Donna's voice was low and Dean whirled around, Sam and Cas moved off to check the car over and left them alone.

Dean looked over at the two other men and sighed as he realised he was going to get no back up from either of them.

“Come with me a moment.” he told her, taking her hand and leading her in to the hallway.

“If you don't want me to go tonight would you please just say now.”

“That is not what I meant Donna...I know how much you want to solve this and find those women I just needed to know you was going to be okay...are you okay? Dean asked looking at her closely.

Donna sighed and lent back against the wall, crossing her arms and watching him.

“I think so...I need to find those women but I also need to prove I am not going to let seeing Doug knock me off my game...I came down here to ask when I needed to be ready to leave by I wasn't expecting to hear you ask Cas to read my mind...If you want me to stay behind that's fine I understand...but I know my job and I am damn good at it.” her voice firm as Dean looked at her and smiled, walking close he leant down and kissed her gently.

“I really didn't think you wasn't up to it sweetheart...I just wanted to know you was okay...we need to leave by seven.” he told her, Donna smiled and screwed up every bit of courage she had by grabbing Dean by the shirt front and hauling his lips down to hers again, this time she licked and nipped at his lips until she heard him growl in satisfaction and pin her to the wall, his mouth devouring her own, easing away she smiled up at his dazed face, ducking under his arms she walked back towards the main part of the bunker.

“I better go starting getting ready then huh?” 

Dean nodded dumbly and as she disappeared out of sight he looked down at his watch, frowning as she walked back in to the garage he asked Sam.

“Why the hell does she need four hours to get ready?”

“Because she wants you too be proud when you walk in to the casino with her tonight...and I think she likes your butt.” Cas told him seriously.

Dean raised his eyebrows and tried to look behind himself.

“She does?” a stupid grin covering his face as he rubbed at his lower lip remembering the way Donna had kissed him moments earlier, the passion that had seemed to explode out of her.

“No accounting for taste I suppose.” the angel told him as he began to help Sam and Dean check the car over.


	5. Cheese anyone?

Dean frowned down at the crisp white shirt and dark suit that Sam had laid out on his bed and groaned in annoyance, Dean really hated dress shirts and formal clothes, really anything that made him look like a James Bond wannabe. Give him his ripped jeans and a Henley any day of the week and he was a happy hunter.

The rest of the day had been mainly spent compiling information and tactics, memorising blueprints of the casino for easy escape routes or area's where the women were being kept...if they were even still alive. Dean had personally gone over ever inch of Donna's car with a fine tooth comb and found a couple of small but potentially lethal faults...he couldn't prove that Doug had caused them but he heavily suspected as much.

Donna had been flitting between the war room and her own room, taking files, having discussions then taking off again to have a shower or paint her nails, Jody kept smiling every time she dashed out again, finally she turned to Dean and punched him lightly on the arm.

Causing him to frown and look up from the background report he was reading, he rubbed his arm absent mindedly and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I have no idea what you have done Dean but keeping doing it...I haven't seen her this happy in forever, even though she is focused on the undercover job and finding the missing women she is looking like the Donna I knew long before she met Doug.”

Dean smiled and ducked his head, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck as he fought to keep the words from sliding from the page as his mind raced as to how in the hell he was going to let Donna down once this was all over.

He knew she deserved a good guy, stable, hard working...someone who got a wage and wasn't looking death in the face...sometimes literally...on a too regular occurrence.

“So what are you going to do then Dean?” Cas asked as he sat next to him, frowning over the thoughts he had heard Dean running through his mind.

Sam and Jody looked over then puzzled, Dean glowered at Cas and told him through his mind to keep his damn mouth shut.

“I don't think I can...I like her...she has become a good friend to me and I don't have many of those, I don't want to lose another. Why are you not good enough?” he pressed, sensing Jody and Sam moving closer to their conversation...or his side of it anyway.

Dean looked around the expectant faces and sighed, he wanted to have a chance with Donna...hell maybe a relationship and everyone knew how much Dean ran from those.

“She's a cop and I kill things...not human things I know but Donna wouldn't see it like that...look I am not setting out to hurt or offend her...furthest thing from my mind but I like her...a lot and I don't know how things could possibly work between us once this is over do you? You know this life Sam...how would I fit in with someone like Donna?”

It was at that point that Donna had returned to the main war room, she was almost to the doorway when she heard Dean speaking, she frowned as she heard his words and felt a crushing weight hit her in the chest, carefully she kept her thoughts silent, letting the words sweep through her as she stood rooted to the spot. She didn't want Cas to know she was there.

“I know what you are saying Dean...it would be tough...”

“Tough? You are kidding me right? Could you really see the two of us working?” Dean asked sarcastically, knowing that Donna was a black and white kind of person and the Winchesters did nothing but swim in shades of grey and over so many lines of the law it was blinding.

Donna took a deep breath and schooled her features, she began thinking of the job in hand, pushing all other thoughts out of her mind as she coughed loud enough for everyone to hear and now she was coming back in to the room.

“Hi Sweetie...looking good. “ Jody told her friend, her eyes misty as she looked over at her.

“I was wondering how we was going to communicate with you all once we are inside...I suspect that whoever is taking the women are is going to be watching everyone in there...so mics or ear pieces are not going to work.

“I think you and Dean will be able to make me hear if you call loud enough” Cas told them.

Dean frowned over at the angel and frowned.

“I know I can shout pretty loud Cas but you guys are going to be in the hotel next door...once Sam has hooked you in to the monitors so you can see what is going on inside the casino at least.”

“I mean with your minds...We have a profound bond...that is why you are always so easy to hear.” Cas explained to Dean, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“But what about me? You barely know me Castiel.” Donna told him honestly.

“I am working on a causality for why I can hear you so loudly Donna but we already know I can...even when you try and block me.” he told her, his eyes telling her he knew she been standing outside the room .

“So you think we should just call for you if and when we get in trouble? Sounds like a pretty flimsy plan.” Donna told the group sitting around the table table.

“Flimsy is better than most of our plans Sweetheart, most of the time we go in guns blazing and hope the bad guys hit the ground.” Dean explained, watching as Donna nodded in consideration.

“Okay – so we are playing this as if myself and Dean are a couple going to spend a couple of nights at the new casino...Dean will play cards...roulette whatever while I sit at the bar and look miserable? Hoping someone will see me as a potential next victim?” Donna asked, sitting next to Castiel...making sure her thoughts were all business.

“Yup that's about it...a couple on a dirty weekend away when the guy takes more interest in the card action than the lady action.” Dean told her smiling, then paused as he watched her considering his words.

“So I'm bait and if I get taken I call for Castiel to let you know where I am?” 

Dean could hear the doubt creeping in her voice and he didn't blame her...it was risky and dangerous and Dean wanted more than anything that she didn't have to go.

“Donna you don't have to do this...” Sam started but Dean butted in.

“I will have my eyes on you the whole time...I am not going to let you be taken.” he tried to assure her.

“But I have to be don't I? So that we can find out where he is holding the others?” Donna asked.

Sam looked at Jody and Dean and he realised Donna was right.

“That's right Donna you have to be taken...Dean you know this is the only way.”

“But what if its not something she can handle Sam? She has only just learned of the supernatural side of life and you want to drop her in the pit with it?”

Donna stood at that point and turned on Dean.

“She has a name...I know my job and if this guy or thing or whatever the hell it is that has the women has fangs or claws or god knows what, then I scream for Castiel and he sends in the damn cavalry sweetie...I can do this...I have to ...I'm not as weak as you seem to think I am.” Donna snapped out at him causing Dean to push to his feet and lean across the table towards her.

“I know you know YOUR job but right now honey we are talking about mine...and these things they are not the stuff dreams are made of...trust me. I don't think your weak, you are just not experienced in this life Donna...Me and Sam we've been in this life since before Sammy could even walk and Jody has been helping us now and again for almost 5years...this is a lot of lore and superstition to just dump you in to.” he told her, fighting to keep his voice level.

“Well unless Sam or Jody want to go find a blonde wig for tonight you are stuck with me...and as unpleasant as that might be for you I am going to do my damn job.” and with that Donna spun on her heel and walked away.

Dean stood open mouthed as he watched her disappear back through the door towards her room, he looked at Sam and Jody in shock and Sam grimaced as he heard Dean give a deep growl of annoyance in the back of his throat and he took off running in the direction Donna had gone.

“Damn it Dean.” Sam sighed, moving as if to follow them, Jody covered his hand.

“I'll go...and knock their fool heads together if I have to.” she told him smiling, following the arguing pair at a more leisurely pace.

Donna heard feet thundering after her down the hall, she stopped and turned as Dean skidded to a halt, she knew she should be scared or at the very least worried but for some reason she knew Dean would not hurt her however angry he obviously was.

“When did I say I didn't want to work with you? I am worried you are going to get hurt, so damn well sue me for caring!” he shouted, glaring down at her flushed face.

“You don't have to worry about me...I have been on the business end of a gun way too many times to cringe and run away...I know you might see me as weak because of my ex, but I don't let my personal life get in the way of my job Dean.”

Dean crowded her against the wall, noting that she tipped her face back defiantly as he tried to push her buttons and make her nervous, he realised in a flash that he wasn't scaring her and something in his stomach jumped...she trusted him and he felt some kind of elation fill him even as the tension seeped away, Donna noted that his eyes softened and he was looking in to her eyes with a soft and sincere expression.

Dean brought his hand up to cup her jaw and saw the tiniest glimmer of worry only to be replaced with a softness as he trailed his hand down her throat, Dean leant close and kissed her softly, he knew he was doing the wrong thing, he knew that soon he would have to walk away from this incredible woman but he had to taste her again, he heard the purr in her throat as she clasped him closer and he smiled against her mouth as he drank it in.

Donna's eyes fluttered closed as Dean's lip descended over her own, his mouth firm and smooth against her lips, she had never wanted a man so much in her entire life...even if she knew he was going to dump her once this case was all over...she needed to have him close to her, kissing her...Donna knew deep down Dean was right and he could never fit in to with a man like him...she wasn't good enough her mind niggled, but for that moment he obviously thought she was good enough to kiss and hold, his hands dropping to her waist to pull her closer, his lips parting and inviting her tongue to come and play with his own. 

After a few more breathless moments Dean pulled back slightly and dipped so his brow touched hers, evening his breathing he took a moment to remember the soft curves filling his arms, he sighed as he reluctantly moved away.

“We need to get ready to go soon...remember to pack a case for overnight...We have play up the the whole naughty night away you know.” he told her smiling, Donna nodded and felt a chill fall over her body as he stepped away.

“I need an hour and then I'm ready to go okay?” 

“An hour? What the hell for...you look pretty good to me right now.” Dean grinned, Donna shook her head and stepped in to her room.

“Thanks but in a hour I will look like I am meant to be with you tonight.” She told him and shut the door on his surprised expression.

Dean thought about knocking the door and asking her to explain that last comment but Jody appeared at his shoulder smiling ta him, obviously she had seen the exchange between them and the ensuing kiss.

“You argue very smoothly Dean Winchester, now go get ready...I'm gonna pump Donna for details and pack her overnight bag...I think Sam is looking for something other than than ancient duffel bag of yours for tonight.”

Dean frowned “That was my dad's army bag.” 

“Yeah well tonight you need something a little more classy.” Jody explained, sliding into the door of Donna's room and giving him a cheery wink as he stormed off to find out just what the hell Sam was up to.

Donna turned as Jody entered the room and smiled shyly.

“Ah you saw huh?” she blushed.

“Oh yeah...can't keep your hands off each other from what I can see.” the dark haired sheriff smiled as she started packing Donna's case.

Donna moved around the bed to grab some underwear when she felt Jody snatch them from her hands.

“Uh uh sweetie tonight you go all out...” and handed her the lacy panties and corset top that Donna had thrown in the bin earlier, the rest of the discarded underwear was being packed in her suitcase.

“I can't wear these...their...I've never...damn it Jody.” she sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and hanging her head.

“Tonight and for the next day or so you are going to be Donna! Confident, sexy and alluring woman...make that man out there have a better reason to kiss you than he is trying to make a point ya know?” 

Donna peeked up at Jody through her hair and laughed, biting her lip before she told her quietly.

“He sure can kiss.”

“Oh really?”

“You betcha!” Donna giggled, her voice a thick drawl.

“Well then woman tell me more!” Jody smiled as Donna slipped in to the satin and lace and proceeded to do just that.

Forty five minuets later Dean was tugging at his tie and glowering at the stupid case Sam had found for him in the Men of letters store room, a black pre war although classy looking suitcase thing, in it was his clothes, a suit for the following day, toiletries, the usual boxers and socks and a hidden stash at the bottom for weapons...the one thing Dean had actually liked about the bag.

“Leave it alone.” Sam snapped slapping Dean's hand away from his silk grey tie for the hundredth time.

“I look stupid.” Dean griped, running a hand over his hair.

“You look like you are meant to look and um Dean? Try and act the part too...smart...classy...manners...social graces...SPIT OUT THAT DAMN CHEWING GUM DEAN!” Sam shouted at him as Dean just gave him a baleful look and threw the offending gum in the trash.

“I can be classy when I wanna be....” his words trailed away as Donna walked in to the room, Jody following behind and pulling a small suitcase on wheels.

Dean felt his mouth go dry as he looked at her in shock...this wasn't a Donna he had ever encountered before. Dean had seen 'Sheriff' Donna, 'Spa' pyjama wearing Donna, 'sweet dress' Donna, and 'casual' Donna but never this...this Donna was something else.

Someone way to rich for Dean's blood, her dress was jet black and clung everywhere, hitting around knee length and dipping to a sharp V at the front, her pale creamy skin looking like it needed to be caressed, her full breasts barely contained in the low top.

Dean wiped his hand down the thigh of his dress pants and stood carefully, worried if he blinked this Donna would disappear. 

Her long blonde hair was falling in soft curls around her face, her make up was heavier than Dean had seen her wear before, darker eyes and lips and somehow it just made her look exotic and more sensual...although he kinda liked the fresh faced Donna a lot too.

Jody looked at him expectantly and he coughed and cleared his throat.

“Uh wow...you look...I mean...right Sam?” Dean turned to his younger brother to save him from saying the wrong thing.

“You look great Donna...every inch the classy lady...we are going to be following a couple of miles behind so this is the last we will see you until this is solved or Cas comes in to haul you both out okay?”

“Where is Cas?” Donna asked softly, her eyes taking in Dean's smart dark suit, grey tie and white shirt...the man could wear a suit well she decided as he fidgeted with the collar again only to smile when Sam slapped his hand away.

A flutter of noise behind her had Donna spinning around on her spiked heel and coming face to face with a happy faced angel, he took her hand and twirled her around to get the full effect of her outfit, Donna blushed and looked at Jody who was beaming at her.

“I'm right here and you look so beautiful...Dean is thinking so too but he doesn't know how to say it without it sounding cheesy...how is cheese anything to do with Donna's clothes Dean?” Cas turned to the older Winchester and suddenly his eyes widened and he ducked his head in acknowledgement.

“Dean suggested something anatomically difficult and it sounds painful so I am going to stop asking questions at the moment.” Cas explained as Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed Donna's car keys from the table.

“So we are all clear...Cas hears either me or Donna calling for help you come in guns blazing...or flame throwers or whatever else you might need, right?” 

Sam nodded and handed him his case, Donna took the handle of hers from Jody and turned to Dean smiling.

“Come along sweetie or we'll be late.” she smiled hesitantly.

Dean just shook his head and grinned at the soft upper crust voice she had put on and took the case from her, motioning for her to lead the way.

Dean followed her down to the garage, almost wishing he had gone first as the rear view of Donna was something to behold..or just hold on too Dean's mind spiked up...his brain was filled with mental images of the zip of Donna's dress wide open and the expanse of her back exposed to his wandering lips and tongue...he wondered if she would purr or moan when he did that...IF IF ...damn it Dean.

He cursed himself silently as they made it to the garage in silence, Donna looked back as he closed the trunk after stowing their bags and handing her the short black wrap she had laid across the top.

Donna had opened the car door and was seated inside before Dean could get there and he was mentally kicking himself when she asked him quietly.

“I look okay?...I mean like I'm meant too.?..I don't go to many casino's... classy or otherwise...Jody said it was fine but I can go change if you think...” her voice rambling and breathy, Dean covered his hand over hers and she looked up at him through long black lashes.

“You look amazing...sexy...successful...everyone is gonna wonder why you are there with a bum like me.” he told her with a tight smile as he started the car and pulled out in to the night.

“You could never look like a bum Dean.” she told him quietly as they drove in silence for a while...all except for the ever present soft rock radio filling the small confines of the car.

“You have weapons with you?”

“A gun in my purse and others in my bag...plus cuffs... if we get to catch the guy.” she explained quickly at his raised eyebrow.

Donna looked out at the passing scenery and tried to think of something to talk about...the case...anything...the silence was making her edgy.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked suddenly and Donna looked over and smiled at him.

“Yeah just thinking about the case and wondering what we are going to find...if any of the women are still even alive.” Donna told him.

“It depends on what might have taken them...some creatures don't consume their victims right away...we can hope that's the best case scenario...the least wanted outcome is they have just gone and we find no trace of where they might have been or by what.” 

Donna nodded and settled back for the rest of the drive, she had to find them and she knew she was the only way to do that.

After what seemed like forever Dean pulled up in front of the casino, a red vested valet ran out to take the cases from the trunk and another to take the keys from Dean.

“Treat this car right and there is a fifty in it for you.” he promised the smiling valet, the boy nodded and drove the car ably away.

Donna and Dean followed the valet with their cases through to the reception, waiting with them as Dean signed them in as Duncan Woodruff and Deanna Fairly...Donna had no idea who thought of the names but made no comment as Dean produced a fake Id for them both from his pocket along with a credit card, after making reservations in the hotel restaurant for dinner later that evening they were shown up to their room, a hefty tip later and they were finally alone.

Once the door closed Donna let out a long breath.

“Deanna Fairly?” 

“I thought it suited you.” 

“And you made the fake ID's and I am presuming stolen credit card?” she asked.

Dean sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her.

“This is what I do...hunters don't get paid for their service so we have to live somehow...I know its illegal and amoral and all that other stuff but its how I was raised plus it beats the alternative...starving.” Dean's voice was rough and Donna had the distinct impression he was embarrassed about something.

“I don't think anything of what you do is illegal Dean...I just was wondering about the name really...it's pretty.” her voice soft as he looked over at her to read her expression.

“I thought it suited you but...I prefer Donna.” Dean smiled and then stood and stretched, looking down at his watch he noticed it was almost 9pm.

“So you think we should go mingle for an hour or so and then have a late dinner?” 

“Sounds good to me...just let me go fix my face.” Donna told him as she picked up her small black purse and walked past him, heading in to the bathroom.

Dean didn't even think about it he just grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him, his hand coming up to her surprised face as he lowered his lips to hers, nibbling at her lips until she parted them on a sigh, her hands closing around his neck as he pulled her closer, her body fitted in to his like a glove and Dean had to use all his will power not to tumble them both back on to the bed. Breathing out a moan as Donna whimpered is name Dean stepped back, his hands on Donna's elbows.

“Your face looks fine...all of you looks amazing but I guess we better go face the crowds.” he told her.

Donna frowned for a second, her mind blank as she looked at him in wonder...how he could just go from passion to work mode spoke volumes she thought.

“One moment okay?” and with that she dashed in to the bathroom and hastily repaired her backup and refreshed her perfume before joining him at the door.

Dean was waiting, his head tilted back against the door, his eyes closed as he seemed to be having an inner argument with himself.

“I'm ready when you are.” she told him, her voice low.

Dean smiled and led them from the room, offering her his arm as they stepped in to the elevator, he held her hand lightly in his as he looked at her and told her.

“Be safe, keep in eye line at all times and good luck honey okay?” 

“Back at cha sweetie.” she told him and took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and they walked out on to the thriving casino floor, peeling off in different directions. Dean for the black jack table and Donna for the end of the bar where she could watch passers by but also be seen by Dean.

“Time to find this scum bag Donna” she thought to herself as she sat down and ordered a club soda, she watched as Dean joined a fairly empty table, she saw him making jokes with the others seated and he nodded over at her as he settled in for a couple of hours.

“Let's play.” Dean told the dealer and rubbed his hands together in mock delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be a little slower coming as my little girl is on half term from school, so possibly every other day - fear not i am not giving up on this story as i am enjoying it too much myself lol.


	6. Chicken or Steak?

Dean sat playing blackjack fro almost an hour, he kept up the witty banter and bored flirting with any female within earshot but his eyes and mind rarely strayed from Donna, she sat perched on a barstool at the end of the bar looking beautiful and completely forgotten by her supposed boyfriend...i.e. HIM and Dean was hating every moment of it.

He saw a lot of guys were checking her out, a few walked or strutted over to chat and buy her yet another club soda, the barman was hovering nearby most of the time, making small talk as he fixed and mixed drinks. The whole time Donna smiled and laughed, glanced over at Dean a lot to show the guys who she was with, most of the guys dismissed him with a look and seemingly to Dean at least, tried to press her in to a more alcoholic drink or to accompany them to their table, and each time Donna shook her head and winked over at him causing him to wink back in return.

Dean was surprised by how jealous he was getting...watching the woman he was 'dating' being chatted up by a steady parade of men was driving him nuts.

“Sir? Are you in or out?” the blackjack dealer asked, Dean looked up surprised that all eyes were on him...it seemed like they had been waiting on his reply fro a few minutes.

“I think I am out of this hand ladies and gents...” he told them, the dealer nodded and looking over at Donna sitting at the bar smiled hugely.

“Good idea man...lady like that is going to be snapped up quick in a place like this.” 

Dean laughed and nodded, grabbing his pile of chips he walked towards Donna, yet another guy was now avidly trying to get her to join him but Donna's eyes were on Dean, he smiled at her and tugged to loosen his tie as he made his way across the floor, he dipped his head and ran his thumb over his lip as he watched her.

“Come on sweetheart...your guy can't be that in to you if he just leaves you sitting here all evening.” the slightly balding man was telling Donna as Dean walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing the guy to jump and spin around in surprise.

“I am very IN to her...back off man. I think its time for our dinner reservations now sweetheart.” he told Donna holding out his arm as she blushed and nodded, collecting her purse and leaving balding guy spluttering in their wake.

After being seated at their table and ordering drinks Dean leaned across the table and brushed a strand of hair back from Donna's face, her eyes shot to his and her blush deepened.

“You had a lot of attention sweetheart...any potential crazies or just the run of the mill guys?” he asked after a moment.

“No one that pinged my radar...everyone seemed very sweet...or pushy...depending on the guy...I ah...noticed the ladies at your table seemed to find you a hoot and a half.” she told him as she sipped at her glass of wine as it arrived.

“I had to act like a jackass...boasting I was playing while you waited...the little lady angle you know...the dealer thought I was nuts by the way” Dean laughed, smiling as Donna ordered a proper meal for a change even if was only chicken and salad he stuck to his usual love of red meat and went for steak and fries...it may be a classy restaurant but Dean stuck to what he knew.

“Why did he think you were nuts?” Donna frowned, glancing around the room as she the hairs on the back of her neck prick up...like she was being watched.

“Because I was playing cards and not sitting with the prettiest lady in the place.” Dean told her, watching as she glanced around and ran a hand over the back of her neck.

“You okay?”

“Is someone watching me?...I have the weirdest feeling...” she told him as their meals were placed in front of them both.

Dean looked around as surreptitiously as he could, not seeing anyone actively watching either of them he let himself relax a little.

“I can't see anyone sweetheart...I often get a case of the weirdies when I am working a case...goes with the turf I think.” he told her cutting in to his steak and sighing in pleasure at the first bite.

Donna smiled over at him and nodded, eating in silence for a few moments...neither of them knew that at the precise moment Donna was not only being watched but photographed and now said photo's were being viewed by an unknown party.

In a darkened room below the casino the receiver of the photo's smiled,they could hardly believe their luck! The Boss was going to be so pleased with this one, sending a quick reply they turned and walked along a corridor, muffled cries could be heard from some of the rooms that they passed, thumping them in glee they enjoyed hearing the frightened screams that came from within and followed them out in to the glare of the casino floor.

Donna ate half of her meal...she couldn't shift the knot in the pit of her stomach, call it instinct or just heighten anxiety but she knew someone was watching her.

“You want desert or...” Dean trailed off as Donna shook her head no.

“We should get back out there huh? Those ladies at the blackjack table will be wondering where you have run off too.” she told him, a smile on her lips even as her heart tugged at her. 

She had felt the tug of jealousy every time one of the women had brushed Dean's arm or whispered in his ear...they were all so beautiful and looked like they should be with him...while she was stuck sitting far away...stuck on the outside looking in as usual.

She knew Dean was only playing a part but she wasn't kidding herself...if he had the choice she knew with who he would have rather been...she had heard him clear enough today...she didn't fit with him he had told Sam,Jody and Cas, and he was right of course she told herself.

Dean watched her face as it seemed to lose some of its sparkle, a sadness settling in her eyes as she collected her purse and looked over at him expectantly, as she went to rise he impulsively took her hand across the table, her eyes flew up to meet his and he smiled.

“If I had my choice Donna I would not have left your side all evening.” he told her honestly and she blushed furiously, biting her lip and nodding a thanks as she stood and waited for him to join her.

“Okay same as before...this time I will try roulette...always bet on black...and you see if your cop radar can pick out the creeper okay?” Dean told her as they walked back to the casino floor, Donna nodded and took up her place again at the bar, Dean saw the bartender give him a filthy look as he leant close to Donna and kissed her softly.

“For luck.” he told her, winking and walking back to the tables.

Donna watched him as the bartender placed a club soda in front of her.

“Sweet thing you need a new man!” he told her, Donna tore her eyes from Dean and laughed.

“You think so huh?” 

“Oh yes...leaving a lovely lady like you sitting amongst these vultures! Makes me glad to be gay.” he laughed and turned to take the order of a guy who sat next to Donna.

Donna laughed at his remark and watched as Dean got settled into the game, she noticed a couple of the same women drifted over to his table again, laughing and all but hanging all over him as he played out some spins of the roulette wheel, Donna quickly came to know every time Dean had won because a busty redhead all but jumped in his lap and was kissing his cheeks in congratulations...each time Dean told the red head something and she laughed loudly, at that moment Donna turned away, she couldn't stand seeing it any more.

“Guy trouble?” a voice from her left asked and Donna turned, smiling at the person beside her.

“Isn't it always.” she dead panned and took a sip of her soda.

“It usually is...so which ones yours?” 

Donna pointed Dean out and the newcomer gave him the once over, nodding in approval.

“Mines over there...thinks he is Mr Hotshot but in reality he is an insurance clerk when he isn't losing money at poker.” the small brunette told Donna sadly.

“Hi I'm Deanna.” Donna told her new bitching buddy.

“I'm Clara...nice to meet you...no I mean that sincerely...most of the women here are singles looking to hook up ...and my Timmy might be a loser but he's my loser ya know?” she laughed as Donna smiled at her.

As they sat and chatted Donna began to feel decidedly sick, her stomach ached and her head began to feel fuzzy, like she couldn't concentrate.

“You okay Deanna? You don't look so good.” Clara told her.

“ No, I'm fine...must be tired.” she told her, taking a deep breath and another sip of her drink.

“Look you go wash your face and I'll tell your man you are feeing unwell okay?” Clara looked at the green tinge that was now flooding Donna's face with concern.

Nodding quickly she all but ran to the rest rooms, sliding in a stall just as she heaved the contents of her dinner down the pan, dropping to her knees she heaved and puked for what felt like an hour, she leant to the side and laid her head against the cool tile of the rest room wall, just so the world would stop swimming in and out of focus.

Must have been the damn chicken...rookie move Donna...only order food that can't give you food poisoning. She thought angrily to herself as the door opened.

“Duncan is on his way sweetheart okay?” Clara told her as she got her to her feet, walking back out of the rest room door and down a short corridor.

“Where are we going?” Donna asked confused.

“Managers office...he will get the house Doctor to see you, come on just through here.” 

Suddenly Donna's brain kicked in to high gear...she had never told Clara Dean's fake name...and that was when the world went black and she didn't have a chance to even scream for Castiel.


	7. Frying tonight?

Across the parking lot Sam, Jody and Cas had settled in their room and got hooked in to the surveillance camera's of the casino opposite...it was so easy that Jody was wondering if she should think about beefing up security on the links that the camera's used...then quickly dismissed it as a stupid idea in case they ever needed to use these tactics again.

“Anything Cas?” Jody asked for the tenth time to the pacing angle, he merely looked over at her and glowered, causing Jody to turn back to the camera's and Sam with an “Okkkay then.” and a raised eyebrow.

“He gets like that sometimes...he worries about Dean more than I do most of the time.” Sam explained as Cas moved to the window and watched the lights of the casino.

“He has a strong bond with your brother he said..” Jody inquired as she watched Dean and Donna head in to the casino and take up their places on the grainy black and white monitor footage.

“I gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition...it leaves a mark on our souls.” Cas explained without turning around, his mind concentrating for any sound from his two friends.

Jody frowned at Sam in confusion.

“He pulled Dean from Hell when he died and brought him back to us, since then they can sense each other pretty easily.” Sam explained to a stunned Jody.

“Dean died?” she asked, her dark eyes wide in worry.

“We both have...a few times...or been possessed or gone insane. Perks of the job.” Sam told her seriously.

Jody just shook head in wonder, she knew the boys had risked and lost a lot...but their own lives? Being in hell? Coming back from that? She was surprised they were as normal as they appeared to be.

“The Winchesters are not normal...they left that behind when Michael and Lucifer wanted to use their vessels.” Cas spoke from the window again.

“Okay THE Lucifer? And Michael who?”

“The arch angel ...other than Cas we have found most angels to be dicks.” Sam told her. 

Adjusting the camera to follow Dean down to the roulette table, Donna was clearly seen talking to the bartender, throwing her head back and laughing as he turned to serve a customer with a drink. It wasn't until something caught his eye that Sam realised something was wrong...Donna had placed her purse on the bar four times but he had never seen her pick it up again when suddenly the camera flashed and the seat was now taken by a balding guy and what seemed to be a hooker.

“What the hell!” Sam exclaimed, rewinding and then watching the piece of tape over and over, Jody suddenly realised what was going on, the camera had been put on a loop long enough for Donna's abductor to get her out of shot, Sam back tracked a few other camera's but none of them showed any trace of Donna's movements.

It was at this point that Dean had seemed to notice Donna's disappearance as well, as he sprinted up to the bar and was talking to the bartender, grabbing the guy by the throat and hauling him over the bar, Jody watched as fear crossed the man's face as he pointed to the left and Dean set off running.

“I can't sense Donna any more.” Cas told them both, his voice hitched and worried.

“What the hell does that mean!” Jody asked, her voice quivering.

“It means I can longer sense her presence...anywhere.” he told her.

“She's dead!” Jody all but screamed, Sam pulled her to his side and watched Dean running down a short hall to the ladies rest room.

“Yes...or unconscious. I need to be closer” and with that Cas was gone in the blink of an eye.

“We have to go over there Sam now.” Jody told him, pulling Sam to his feet as he watched Dean enter the ladies wash room only to leave again moments later with Donna's purse gripped in his hands.

“I agree...if we don't Dean is likely to kill an innocent to find her.” Sam grabbed his gun, poked it in the waistband of his jeans and took off running with Jody in hot pursuit behind him.

Meanwhile in the hotel Cas had caught up with Dean and was being pinned to the wall for his trouble.

“She didn't call me...I would have heard her...I could hear parts of her normal thoughts this evening anyway.” Cas was explaining, just as Sam and Jody jogged up to them.

“I don't care what she has been thinking all evening...I need to know where she is now damn it.” Dean raged.

Suddenly Castiel stopped struggling from Dean's grasp and his eyes went a fierce and blinding blue.

“Beneath our feet...she is being sick...small room...locked...she's furious, scared. She is calling for me...I am going to her.” and with that he was gone.

“Beneath our feet?” Jody asked as the brothers began to argue.

“We should never have let her come in to this.” Dean told his brother honestly.

“Focus..beneath our feet? Buried?”

Suddenly Cas was back....explaining that Donna was being held in a small locked room and she was being violently ill, turning sharply Dean saw a door at the far end of the corridor marked private, running up to it he wasn't surprised to find it locked, they all stepped back as he easily kicked his way through the lock and then down into a dark corridor, the noise from the casino seemed to block any noise from down here, they were met with an eerie silence.

“Cas?” Dean turned to his friend as he watched him tuning in to Donna again, Cas pointed further down the corridor and Dean sprinted up to a solid metal door.

“Donna? DONNA?” He shouted through it...banging on the metal, almost sliding down in relief as he heard her shout from the other side.

“Stand away from the door...I am going to shoot the lock off.”

“No your not...drop your gun now or I set this place to blow up” a woman's voice came from the darkness.

The group turned, a petite woman stood before them, her face pale, her hands shaking as she appeared to be holding the control button of some kind of bomb.

“My boss wants that one especially...he told me I would get double the asking price...I have to deliver them all to him tonight.” she told them, her voice seemingly normal and calm but Dean could see the madness flashing behind her eyes.

“Boss? You are kidnapping woman for someone else?” Dean asked, flicking his eyes to Cas who nodded in understanding, Dean needed to keep her attention on him so he took a step closer.

“Stay back! I mean it...after this one he told me it is over...I'll be paid and everything will be back to normal.” she tried to explain rationally...the fact she was selling women didn't seem to occur to her as wrong.

“Not happening.” Dean ground out, as the woman was looking at Dean, Cas blinked out and appeared directly behind her, grabbing the control from her hand and pushing her to the ground.

Jody was on her like a shot, dragging her hands behind her back as she cuffed her, pulling her phone from her pocket to call the local police as Dean moved back to Donna's door, shooting the lock off and stepping inside.

He could see her crouched on the floor in the back corner, her face hidden from the doorway, walking slowly towards her he saw her look up at him, moving her hands from her ears.

“Oh god...get me out of here please.” she told him, her throat raw from vomiting and screaming to be let out.

“Come on...Jody has the crazy bitch cuffed.”

As Dean led her from the doorway that was when the pandemonium started, casino security came barrelling down the hall demanding to know what the hell was going on, Cas, Dean and Sam slipped away to leave the two police women to explain the situation, as Sam and Dean ran over to the opposite hotel Cas was collecting the case's and belongs from Donna and Dean's hotel room...carefully removing any trace of Dean's fingerprints.

Dean paced, wanting to know how Donna was...Sam could do nothing but watch him...explaining they had no idea how the woman had got Donna away from the bar without them knowing. 

After what seemed like hours Jody called them to tell them the woman was in custody and Donna was fine...she was being taken to the hospital so they could determine what drug was given to her to make her so ill...she thanked the boys over and over again as she explained that all of the other woman had been found, they were hungry and dehydrated but otherwise fine...alive...that was the word that Dean kept hearing.

“They are all alive?” Dean asked his brother again.

“Yeah...if we hadn't got here tonight I dread to think where they would have ended up and with who.” Sam agreed, packing up the surveillance equipment and watching his brother pace.

“You want to go see her?” he asked .

Dean looked back at him and shook his head.

“Not just yet...she is probably hating me right now...I should not have taken my eyes off her for a moment Sam...she had a feeling someone was watching her and I brushed it aside! She could be dead.”

“Dean it wasn't your fault...it was only moments she was gone from the camera...that woman obviously had this planned out well...the damn explosives as a getaway was what floored me.” The younger Winchester said, taking the bags and laptops down to the Impala, Cas was leaning against the side of it with cases at his feet.

“Donna is okay...she is sleeping I think...her mind is very fuzzy but she is safe Dean.” he told his worried friend, as Dean climbed in to the front seat and started the engine.

“What about Donna's car?” Sam asked.

“Jody will have to drive that back, we can't risk getting in the middle of this police investigation.”

The journey back was a quiet one, Dean replayed the events over and over in his mind as he tried to find a way he could have saved Donna from being taken at all, once back he went straight to bed and lay in his room staring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile outside the casino a man sat in a dark truck and glowered at the police presence around it, he was furious that his plan had been found out like this...when he had seen Donna's photograph he could not believe his luck. 

In the hospital Donna was sleeping fretfully, hooked up to an IV to replenish the fluids she had lost from the violent vomiting that the drug had caused, she had already made a statement and just wanted her own bed...or Dean...she had hoped he would come to see her but Jody explained that Dean and Sam had to keep below the police radar to be able to do their jobs, Donna had just nodded in understanding and curled up, her stomach hurt and she wondered when she would see Dean again.

Jody kept in touch by the phone in the following week, letting the boys know that Donna was doing great and could have visitors now that she was home, she had stated that a few times to Dean and he just grunted down the phone and handed it over to Sam, there was still no news on who the mysterious boss was as crazy woman was not talking.

Donna's first night alone was a week after the abduction, it found her curled up in her armchair, watching “Bridget Jones” on TV, a lady she could relate too she thought as she watched the character stumble though relationships and misadventures. Donna sat there in the semi darkness and let her mind wander...wondering what Dean was doing now...was Cas annoying him...or was he arguing with Sam about his eating habits...did he think of her at all? 

“Stop it Donna...why the hell should he...” she told herself out loud, at that moment the doorbell sounded and Donna walked out to answer it, more than a little surprised to see Doug standing on her doorstep.

Pulling her thick fleecy robe tighter around herself Donna sighed.

“What do you want Doug?” her voice sounded tired to her own ears.

“I heard about what happened...I just wanted to check you was okay.” he told her, handing her a small bunch of flowers. Donna took them and looked at him puzzled, sighing she motioned for him to step inside.

“Are you okay?” Doug asked as he followed her to the kitchen, he seemed so different to how he had been in the past that Donna was more than a little surprised at the concern she could hear in his voice.

“I'm fine...the woman who were taken are all doing okay I hear and the crazy bitch that took us all, is locked up in a nice padded cell.” Donna laughed then froze as she heard Doug say.

“Oh I always thought Carly was a little nutty but completely insane? That seems a little harsh Donna...”

Turning to face him she saw his smile, and her blood chilled, her first thought was to try and grab her gun from the desk drawer but she knew she wouldn't be able to make it in time so she did the only thing she could think of – in her mind she screamed Castiel's name and prayed with everything she had that he would hear her as Doug advanced on her across the kitchen, a knife gleaming in his hand.

In the Men of letters bunker Cas suddenly dropped the cup he had been washing in to the sink with an ear splitting crash, Dean and Sam turned to him in surprise as he looked at them in shock, he ran across the war room and grasped Dean by the wrist...he spoke only one word but it made Dean's heart almost stop.

“Donna.” and with that Sam was left looking at the empty spaces where his brother and resident Angel used to be.

Running to the phone Sam called Jody and explained what had happened, agreeing to meet her at Donna's place and praying that Cas and Dean would get there in time.

At the instant Cas had gripped Dean's wrist he was suddenly staring at the living room of what he presumed what Donna's house, his ears were ringing and it took a moment to get his feet back under him again.

He heard Donna's voice from the other side of the wall, pleading and trying to reason with Doug, Dean's hand went to the back of his jeans and he pulled his revolver out from its usual place – looking over at Cas he motioned for him to stay silent as they crept towards the kitchen door, in the narrow parting Dean could see a knife blade flashing in the light.

“You really thought I would just let you go Donna? After all the years I wasted on you? Crazy Carly had no idea she had found the objected of my obsession when she sent me that text message with a picture of you from the casino...I just told her I was looking for a mid thirties Blonde, fat, single and someone who no one would miss...and there you was.” he laughed as Donna tried move further away.

“Why Doug? Why not just come after me? What was you going to do to the others she had taken for you?” Donna was stalling and Dean could hear the anger in her voice, he was so proud of her for not folding like Doug wanted her too.

“Well you would have just been another name on the list of vanished blondes wouldn't you honey...the car adjustments I have been doing didn't seem to do the trick and cause the nasty and fatal accident I was hoping for...I thought if I killed off a few fat blondes who would notice really. Then when I saw your picture I knew it was fate that was sending you to me...you could watch all the ways I wanted to kill you...9 women for the 9 wasted years I spent with you.” her ex husband explained chillingly.

“You was going to make me watch you kill them...So you are the one who was fucking with my car! Dean thought it was...” as soon as she said his name Donna knew she had made a mistake.

“Oh yes of course Dean, your new darling Dean...the new boyfriend...the guy who thinks so much of you he hasn't been to see you in a week...not at the hospital and not here either. Just you and that annoying bitch Jody.” he sneered.

“You've been watching me...” Donna asked in disbelief, feeling suddenly sick.

“I am your husband...I own you.” Doug spat out, moving closer, the blade looking more lethal by the second.

Dean looked over at Cas as he heard Doug explaining about Dean's absence – and he felt like more of a shit than ever that Doug had that to throw in her face.

“So where has lover boy been Donna? Off with someone new I expect...he doesn't seem your type at all, doesn't seem the type to want 'more cushion for the pushin'...he seems to be a pretty boy type, likes his ladies to look good on his arm,in his bed...and we both know that isn't you is it... Pudge.” Doug laughed, using the hated nickname he had given her 6 weeks in to their marriage.

Dean winced when he heard Doug's comment and fought back the urge to rush in and confront him, he knew he needed to wait until he could shoot the bastard without putting Donna in even more danger.

“I expect so...” Donna's voice was small now and caving fast...the old snide remarks chipping away at her again and Dean was suddenly furious that she let him do that to her, furious that she could so easily believe anything that crazy bastard was throwing at her...couldn't she see? Didn't she know how smart...pretty and down right sexy she was to anyone with half a fucking brain. 

Dean felt Cas touch his arm and motion for him to wait...to use caution even though he wanted to rush in there and smite the evil monster Donna used to be betrothed too.

When all of a sudden there was an almighty crash as Donna flew across the room at her ex husband, banging a pan down on his wrist that held the knife as she did so...she had used the time that Doug had speaking to manoeuvre around the kitchen and grab the only weapon she could find – a cast iron skillet, Donna felt something sharp slice at her feet as she swung at him again and they both went down in a tangled and furious heap.

Dean and Cas sprinted in to the room as Donna and Doug were fighting on the floor, the knife well out of reach now, Doug held his obviously broken wrist to his chest while Donna smacked him over the head with pan knocking him out cold.

“Donna!” Dean shouted as she swung around to confront the people she sensed behind her, immediately in a defensive posture and ready to swing again, ignoring the pain and blood pooling across the floor.

“Its only us baby ...we came to help...Jesus Donna...” Dean told her, as she slid bonelessy to the floor and sat staring up at him.

Her eyes moved over to Cas as she whispered “You heard me? You heard me calling?”

Cas dropped to his knees next to her and nodded, he saw her wince as she tried to move her wrist and he realised she had broken that in the fight,probably when she had bought the pan down on his head with such force and anger .

“Can you call Jody...she needs to arrest him...she has to do this...it was him Dean...he arranged for those women to be taken because he wanted to kill me over and over again. He wanted me to watch.” the bile rising in her throat as she thought of how much he must truly despise her.

Cas motioned to his phone and left the room, leaving Dean to sit next to her and take her uninjured hand in his own.

“We heard it all baby, we was right next door waiting for the right time to come in and help...you beat us to it.” Dean smiled at her proudly, looking over at the unconscious man with disgust and mounting anger – Dean had to force his attention back to Donna because he wanted nothing more than putting a bullet in Doug's brain for the years of terror and abuse he had put this amazing woman through.

“You heard him...you heard...why couldn't he just walk away Dean? You found it easy enough” she whispered, suddenly all the emotions she had tried to keep banked up erupted, the fear, the pain, the anger and finally the realisation that she would never know the real feeling of someone loving her 'Just the way she was'...everything came pouring out and she hung her head and sobbed, Dean tried to hold her but she pushed him away, curling her broken hand to her chest, the other around her knees she wept...and for the first time in a long time there was a release of everything that she had held on too for so many years.

Dean sat next to her feeling utterly helpless...he hadn't wanted to stay away but he didn't know how to apologise for her being taken, he had planned on coming to see her in the next couple of days but Donna was right...he would have probably found an excuse to stay away. To keep walking away until he could never go back.

Cas stepped back in to the room and looked down at them both sitting on the floor.

“Sam will be here in an hour...I told him to turn back home as he was not needed to kill anything and everything was fine...Jody will be here in twenty minutes...she told me tell you and I quote – Finally I get to arrest that spineless piece of shit. - unquote.” Castiel told them...complete with air quotation marks and a happy grin as he said it.

Dean stood and carefully lifted Donna in his arms, her feet were bleeding from whatever had crashed in to shards across the kitchen floor, walking past an unconscious Doug in to the sitting room, fighting the urge to kick him in the teeth on the way past.

“Put me down Dean...I can walk...I'm too..” Donna began whispering in Dean's ear but he sharply cut her off.

“If you say you are too heavy I swear to Castiel that I will turn around and put a bullet in that bastard and to hell with the consequences.”

Donna lifter her head and looked at him with surprised eyes, she could see the conviction in them and nodded, burying her face into his neck as she felt him kiss her hair tenderly.

Dean sat her gently on the couch and moved next to her while Cas knelt before her and fixed her broken arm and feet, she smiled at him through watery eyes and thanked him for being such a good friend. He smiled a full wattage smile and looked over at Dean who was smiling at him.

“I am going to go and watch the prisoner until Jody gets here.” he told them and left the room.

“I'm sorry ...I should have said sorry a long time ago but I didn't know how...I should have been there for you when you was taken by that crazy woman and I should have been here tonight ...then that piece of shit wouldn't have come knocking I reckon.” Dean told her quietly.

Donna looked at him sadly and shook her head “You couldn't have stopped any of it Dean...he would have got me alone at some point...he was determined enough...mad enough.” the words had barely left her lips when Jody came flying through the door...she stopped short when she saw Dean and Donna sitting together on the couch.

“Where is the piece of shit? He is being charged with every thing I can damn well think of.” she ground out, watching as Dean and Donna pointed to the kitchen...a few seconds later they heard her exclaim.

“CAS! You do not have to sit on him.” Jody shouted and Donna laughed, a full belly laugh as Cas came meekly back in to the sitting room.

“I was trying to keep him under guard.” he told them, staring at the floor and sulking.

“He's unconscious pal” Dean explained to the glum angel.

“I could smite him and place his body in a cave in Tibet...no one would think to look for him there would they?” he asked seriously.

Donna shook her head and tugged Castiel until he sat next to her, looking in to his brilliant blue eyes. 

“I would love that but he needs to go through the system Cas...he needs to pay for everything he has done and everything he intended to do to me and those other women...but trust me when I say he won't have an easy time of it in jail when the other inmates find out he is an ex cop, he needs to be made an example of...do you understand?” 

Cas thought for a moment and nodded, holding on to Donna's hand as Dean watched his angel and a woman he had so many feelings for he didn't know what to do with them.

Cas frowned and looked over at Dean, reading his friends mind easily, deciding to keep quiet on what he had heard for the moment as the house was beginning to fill with policemen from Donna's department.

“Sheriff you okay?” a cop in his mid thirties asked Donna, she nodded and introduced him to Cas and Dean.

“This is Bill...my right arm man...can you help Jody Mills get that trash out of my house?” 

“Anything for you Sheriff...just wish we had done this years ago you know...You need to make a statement but I think that can wait until tomorrow. I hope you gentlemen will be taking care of our Sheriff tonight?”

Cas listened carefully to the cops thoughts and could feel the admiration and respect he had for Donna and the contempt for her ex-husband...he had known what Doug was doing and was pissed that Donna would never let on so they could arrest the piece of shit.

“I like you Bill...Dean will be taking care of Donna tonight, I have to get back to my job.” Cas told the bemused cop with a huge smile.

Donna averted her gaze as Doug was led dazed and bloodied through the house, Dean slipped his hand around her shoulders and held her tight to his side. Jody followed a grim smile on her lips.

“You want me to stay?” she asked

“I'm staying here tonight.” Dean told a smiling Jody before Donna could even form a reply, nodding in understanding Jody hugged her friend and both Dean and Cas...thanking them both for being there and left, a trail of cops wishing Donna well and saying they would be around soon to check in on her...giving Dean the distinct impression that he was being warned.

Once the three of them were alone Cas turned and spoke softly, holding Donna's hand even as he looked over at Dean.

“I know neither of you like me being able to hear your thoughts...tonight not withstanding...before I leave you both alone I think I need to clarify a couple of things for you...Stop frowning Dean.  
Tonight you have both had so many thoughts running thorough your heads that it has given me a headache...firstly Dean...you know what those feelings are, you have just never had them before and before you start shouting at me ...you either need to grow a pair and step up or walk away.” Cas told a spluttering Dean.

“Donna? You...you are an amazing, beautiful and funny woman ...and if you cannot realise that yourself no one else ever will. You will... in the words of your favourite heroine be a 'complete fucktard'. I am very 'up' on pop culture references now.  
Also I have been doing some research as to why I can hear both of you so clearly...and it is very simple actually...Myself and Dean have a profound bond because I pulled him from the bowels of hell...I literally left my hand print on his soul and Donna you have done the same but to his heart...we are both connected through Dean and his feeling of gratitude for me and love for you . I am leaving now as you need to talk obviously but please do not mess this up … you are soul mates...accept it.” and with a whoosh and a flash of black wings Cas disappeared leaving a red faced Donna and a stunned Dean in his wake...


	8. Pizza and doughnuts

The silence stretched out between them for a few minuets, neither of them knowing what to say...Dean looked over at Donna and was about to speak when in a flash a pizza box , 6 bottles of beer and a bottle of Donna's favourite wine appeared on the low coffee table in front of them...along with a box tied in a red bow.

“Damn it Cas! We get the point!” Dean shouted upwards, he looked over at Donna who was trying hard not to laugh at his expression.

“You're angry he brought us dinner?” she asked as she studied his face, the lines of his jaw, the set of his full mouth and the exasperation she could read so clearly in his bright green eyes.

“No I'm not angry...he's just doing this better than me...pisses me off.” Dean told her honestly, as she looked at him confused, only for him to smile and gesture to the table in front of them.

“Dinner date...Dean Winchester style.” he laughed and lent over popping the lid off of the pizza box.

“My favourite...cheese and yet more cheese.” Donna laughed shaking her head in wonder.

“He never fails to amaze me...he's saved not only my life but my soul, so I can't ever be pissed at him for too long.” 

Donna moved as if to stand and Dean was on his feet in seconds.

“What are you doing?”

“Just going to get plates and glasses from the...kitchen.” the words died in her throat as she looked towards the door and she sank back in to the cushions.

“I'll get them...just stay there...please.” he told her as she looked as she was about to argue with him.

“Okay...I'm not going to say I'm sorry...but I am. For all the drama my life has caused you.”

Dean just shook his head and slipped his over shirt off, leaving him in dark jeans and a black t shirt, and walked through the archway into her kitchen, his heavy boots crunching on broken glass.

“Broom?” he called through and Donna stood and walked to the archway, peering around at the mess.

“Oh Jesus in a haystack that was my mamma's favourite dish...” Donna said sadly looking at the broken crockery and blood smearing her once pristine floor.

“Hey don't come in here...No Cas to heal you up now honey.” Dean told her, moving fast he walked to her side, scooped her up and walked across the kitchen, seating her on the counter top as she looked at him, surprised by his actions.

“Uh...why?” she gestured to her seat and smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking shy and unsure for the first time since she had met him.

“I figured you would want to make sure I cleaned up right...plus no Cas to heal your feet ... just me ...and I didn't want the first time you came out here...I um...I didn't want you to be on your own.” he finished quietly, his face flushed as he turned in search of a broom.

“Hey Dean? It's over here.” Donna told him, pointing to the broom leaning against the counter top next to her.

“See I knew that...I really did.” Dean laughed , stepping close he reached out for the broom and Donna handed to him, tugging it a little so he stepped closer, Dean smiled and kissed her lips softly before turning back to clean the kitchen.

Dean swept and washed for the next 10 minuets, keeping up a steady chat with Donna to keep her mind off of why he was cleaning her kitchen, Donna told him over and over she could have done it but he wouldn't hear of it.

“I am kinda used to this...who do you think keeps the kitchen stocked and the bunker clean huh? Not my Gigantor of a brother that's for damn sure.” he told her as was finishing up, placing the broom and mop back in their respective homes. Donna laughed as she imagined him wandering around in a frilly apron, dusting and scolding Sam for not doing the dishes.

Dean walked close and raised his eyebrows in challenge.

“I'm sorry I just don't see you as a home-maker type I guess.” She smiled then let out a squeak as Dean lifted her in to his arms again and carried her back in to the sitting room, sitting on the sofa so she was now in curled in his lap.

Dean snagged a beer and then realised with a groan he had left the plates and Donna's glass in the kitchen.

“A beer would be great thanks.” she told him with a smile as he grinned and popped the cap with his ring.

“My party trick.” he told her as she took a sip and smiled, leaning back in to he warmth of his chest.

“You know I kinda like being a home maker...I didn't ever have a home until a year or so ago...we lived out of motels or at Bobby's place.” he told her as he sipped on his beer and just enjoyed having her close again.

“Bobby was a sweetheart...once I got to know him properly...he told me all about 'his' boys you know, he was so damn proud of you both. Every time he talked about either one of you he looked fit to pop his britches with pride. He told me I would like you.” she told him, smiling at the memory of the crusty old man.

“Yeah? He was more of a father than my old man ever was...Dad was obsessed with the work...made me that way too for a long time.. I couldn't see anything but the mission you know? Bobby he would take me out to catch a ball or just for ice cream...to do kid stuff, and my dad would go off at him about it, I miss Bobby something fierce but he told me about you too ya know?”

Donna looked at him surprised, she hadn't realised Bobby had thought of enough of their few meetings to tell his 'sons' about her, it made a warmth of feelings curl through her stomach at the thought.

“What did he say?” she whispered, intrigued and mildly worried.

Stroking back one of Donna's long golden curls from her face Dean smiled as he thought back to what Bobby had said...looking at Donna's face he decided to tell her the truth.

“Uh he told me he had met a friend of Jody's, another sheriff, pretty little blonde thing he said...uh he um...he told me 'If you had been here boy you would have been chasing that little girl around my kitchen table...and knowing your luck you would have caught her too.' Told me you had the sweetest voice and made him the best peach cobbler he had ever tasted.” Dean told her smiling.

Donna threw her head back and laughed in delight, she wished she could go back and hug Bobby for that sweet description.

“So... we do need to talk though...about what Cas said...” Dean started but Donna shook her head and slid back off of Dean's lap, pulling her knees up to her chest as she hugged her fluffy robe covered knee's.

“No we don't really have to...I heard Cas and what he said was very sweet and all but I heard you too Dean and I understand, so can we just have this evening and leave that alone?” she asked him quietly.

Dean watched her with a sinking feeling in his chest as he asked.

“What did you hear?”

“It doesn't matter...”

“Yes I think it damn well does matter...I think it could matter a hell of a lot right now don't you?” Dean told her, his voice rising as he felt anger burning at whatever stupid thing he had spit out this time.

Donna looked over at him and raised her chin “It was during the day before we went to the Casino...I was out in the hallway...I heard some of what you told the others...'How would I fit in with someone like Donna?” and “Could you really see the two of us working?'...I get it...I really do...I'm not stupid Dean I know I would not have been your first, second or even third choice to go to that Casino with...all those beautiful women draped over you...DEAN!” 

Donna didn't get to finish her sentence as Dean was on his feet and hauling Donna up in his arms again.

Walking to her stairs he carried her easily up them, pausing to look around her bathroom before he nudged her bedroom door open with his boot...seeing what he was looking for he dropped Donna to her feet gently and tugged her towards the full length mirror that stood in the corner of her room.

“What the hell are you doing!” she snapped out at him, batting his hands away as he turned her back to his chest, so they were both looking at themselves in the glass.

“What do you see...come on Donna tell me what you see.” Dean asked as their eyes met in the glass, his voice deep with meaning.

“I see you.” she told him seriously.

“You want to know what I see?” Dean asked, Donna shook her head but he continued anyway.

“I see a smart, resourceful, beautiful,sexy woman...when you heard me back at the bunker I was talking about why on earth you would want to be with someone like me...I'm not a good bet sweetheart...I live in a world where monsters are real and I face death on a daily basis...Damn I've even had pizza with the man...would it really be fair to expect anyone to live like that just because of me?” Dean's voice whispered to her as their eyes were locked in the mirror.

Donna turned slowly and looked up at him, seeing the truth on his face and for the first time in years she let herself hope.

“I lived with a monster for a long time Dean...he was wearing a human face but he was no less evil than what you hunt and like you I face death every day...be it a bar room brawl or a simple robbery...the danger is always there. I would accept that you know, if you wanted me too.” her voice sounded small but hopeful but the silence that stretched between them was making her think maybe she was wrong about him.

Finally Donna could take no more and stepped away, hugging herself as she went to turn.

“Oh no you don't...look at me...Donna you surprise me at every turn and trust me baby when I say I am hard to surprise...You would really take a chance on a bum like me? I use fake credit cards...I have no money that isn't stolen or won in a poker or hustled at pool...I kill things...not humans as a rule but things...I have more blood and grime on my hands than I could ever hope of washing away...I've been to hell and did terrible things while I was there.” he told her honestly as she looked up at him, seeing the pain of the memories etched on his face.

“Did you want to do them?” she asked softly and as he shook his head she smiled.

“Then its hardly your fault and from what Bobby told me you and your brother have saved the world a time or two, your a good man Dean Winchester and If this thing or attraction between us is meant to be more, than I say we deserve to damn well give it a try don't you...I think we have both earned that right.” 

Dean lent down and captured his mouth with hers, kissing her deep and wrapping his arms around her waist as he lifted her off the ground, she giggled and Dean groaned as the sound washed over him, pulling back he suddenly realised where they were and where his thoughts were taking him, stepping away he cleared his throat as he asked.

“You want to go back down for pizza?”

Donna frowned at him as he spoke then realised he was giving her a chance to step away from what was probably going to happen next and she shook her head, feeling suddenly very confident and finally free of the shadow of her past.

Taking a step towards him she lifted his hands to the belt of her robe and shook her head.

“No I think I like us just where we are don't you?” 

She watched fascinated as Dean swallowed a few times, her confidence soared as she realised the effect she had on this beautiful and amazing man, she felt him tug at her robe and raised an eyebrow as he fumbled with the knot.

“Want some help there?” she teased lightly.

“I'll damn well chew it off if I have to.” he laughed, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to yank over his head as Donna swiped his hands away to tackle the belt of her robe.

Once the stubborn thing was finally loose Donna stepped closer and rested her hands on his warm skin, Dean sighed at the contact and moved slowly to push her robe from her shoulders, leaving it in a puddle of fluff at her feet, leaving her in only a silky cream cami top and panties, Dean groaned at the sight and closed his eyes.

“What's wrong?” Donna asked quickly.

“That's all you have been wearing the whole time I've been here? Jesus woman its lucky I didn't know that...” and with that Dean moved fast and took her mouth in a fierce kiss. 

His hands sliding down her arms to link with her fingers, he drew them slowly around his neck as he placed his hands under her butt and lifted her easily, Donna felt a thrill pass through her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed, never once releasing her lips as she settled in his lap.

Tongues met and duelled and Donna had never felt so turned on from just kissing someone, her hands clutched his shoulders as she heard him groan at the contact. Donna felt Dean slide his hands down to the edge of her cami and she paused, taking a deep breath she moved back from his lips and while he looked at her puzzled, she pulled the garment over her head and tossed it away, she paused as she watched his reaction, his eyes travelling over her full breasts, the nipples hard and rosy in the cool night air

A second later found Donna flat on her back, Dean kissing down her neck and over her shoulders, he had one hand fighting with the zip on his jeans, trying to kick off his boots while the other was cupping her breast. Donna huffed out a laugh at his antics and pushed him away, sitting up crossed legged in the middle of the bed as he scrambled from the floor where he had fallen.

“Son of a...” Dean spluttered, appearing over the side of the bed, hair mussed and confused as hell.

“Strip Mr Winchester or do I need my cuffs?” she laughed at his expression as he suddenly realised what was going on, toeing off his boots, pulling jeans off his feet as he fell back on her in the bed gloriously naked.

“You are an evil woman you know that.” he told her as he kissed her again and again, rolling on to his back as Donna settled over him, running her hands over his strong shoulders and arms, kissing him slowly and deeply, loving that she could make him pant and groan with the simplest,lightest of caresses.

She had always believed she was crap in bed...but maybe it wasn't her...maybe she wasn't the dud she thought was...not if the noises Dean was making was anything to go by. As she was thinking this she was suddenly on her back again as Dean took his time feasting on her breasts causing Donna to writhe under him, tugging at his hair as their mixed moans of pleasure was filling the room.

Donna arched up sharply as she felt Dean take her nipple in to his mouth, his teeth grazing and then his tongue sliding over the sensitive peak as his hand slid down her waist, hooking a finger under the edge of the panties they were suddenly gone, nothing more than a scrap of torn silk in his fist, Donna huffed at him in mock annoyance and she felt Dean laugh against her skin as his mouth travelled lower.

“Baby I will buy you dozens of panties if I am the one ripping them off.” he smiled as he kissed along her hip, feeling the shiver that passed over her creamy skin even as she giggled at his words, her fingers coming down to stoke over his hair and lean hollowed back as he moved tantalising slow across her skin.

Donna let out a small sound of surprise as Dean kissed her thigh, nudging her legs wider as he settled himself between them, he felt her tense under him and had the stark realisation that no man had ever done this to her before...Dean couldn't believe that any man would waste the chance of being in his position at that moment, her soft skin hooked over his shoulders, the heat from her body making him dizzy with lust.

Taking things slow he kissed up along her thigh until finally his tongue darted out to lick slowly at her centre, he heard her moan and felt her body shake at the first contact, licking and kissing her wet pussy Dean felt like he could drown in the taste and be happy, hearing her little moans of pleasure only spurred him on further, moving his hand up her leg he used two fingers to open her up for his mouth and she almost came up off the bed at the contact.

“Oh...Dean...mmm...don't have to...” but her words were lost as she bucked against his face, her hands fisted at her sides, her body aching and feeling on fire everywhere he touched or tasted.

Dean smiled at her words, sliding a long finger inside her as his lips closed over her clit and sucked on her gently, adding another finger as he heard her breathing step up, her hips arching to his mouth for more as he licked and nibbled her to distraction, she was moaning his name over and over, her voice flowing like warm honey over his skin as suddenly he felt her stiffen and knew she was close, sliding a third finger inside her he moved up the bed, his fingers never breaking rhythm as his thumb pressed down on her clit, she looked up at him with dazed eyes.

“Oh mmmmmm, oh god....” she groaned as she felt him kissing her breasts and neck, working his way up to her mouth , she pulled him up to meet her, tasting herself on his lips, as she suddenly broke apart in his arms.

Dean whispered his encouragement as Donna screamed her way through her orgasm, Dean swallowing the sound between kisses, as Donna lay panting and staring up at him in a dazed kind of wonder. He didn't remove his fingers, he kept up a lazy slow rhythm, his thumb circling and never quite hitting the spot even as Donna tried to catch her breath.

“That was a first for you huh?” Dean smiled, moving his fingers as he laid himself on top of her, his hips settling in to the apex of her thighs, Donna nodded dumbly up at him, fighting to find words.

“Couple of things were a first...mmm...Dean...mmm” she moaned as he began slowly bucking against her, his cock long and hard and pushing at her still quivering pussy, Donna hooked her legs behind his butt and pulled him closer, moaning as he nudged at her entrance.

Dean knew it had been a while for her and wanted to take things slow but his body was raging at him to go...he felt Donna's hand slide in between them as she positioned him at her entrance, looking in to her eyes Dean watched as she nodded, and he pushed in inch by inch, pausing to give her time to adjust, he watched fascinated as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, savouring the feeling as he was, finally she snapped opened her eyes and looked up at him in frustration.

“Well are you ever going to move Dean...or have I worn you out already?” she asked, he raised an eyebrow at her sass and pushed himself deeper, watching her eyes go wide and roll back as her hips tilted up to meet him.

Dean curled his arms around under her back and cupped her shoulders as he slid inside completely, he paused ingraining her tightness and heat to memory as she moaned his name on a sigh, pressing his brow to hers he pulled back only to slide back harder and deeper on the next thrust, Donna clung to his skin as she nibbled and bit along his neck and throat, her voice sounding drugged and languid as Dean steadily pulled them both along for the ride, Dean was determined to make himself last even as he banked down the need to bury himself in her. 

Pulling back he sat up, taking her with him, she cried out in surprise as she was suddenly impaled on his lap and his hands were guiding her hips to take him deep, Dean loved this position as he could watch his fill of her moving and watching him, her eyes blown wide with passion as her lips met his, his name spilling from them each time she took them higher, finally he knew he couldn't take any more, the pleasure building at the base of his spine told him he need to come and soon.

Dean lay back and Donna moaned at the break of contact for only a moment, until she felt his fingers slip between them, pushing herself up on to her knees she gripped the brass bed head and rode him just like she had in her dream, Dean's fingers pinching and rubbing her already swollen clit, looking down at him with wide eyes he watched as she neared coming again, that was what he wanted as he pulled her fully down over his aching cock.

“Come with me baby...oh god Donna...” he moaned up at her, finally feeling her body clench tight around him as he come deep inside her, his hips pistoning up even as she crumpled down over him in completion, his name a cry tore from her throat as she felt him filling her.

Dean rolled them both on to their side and pulled Donna in to his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head, his hand making lazy circles over the soft skin of her back as they both fought to breathe steady, finally Donna looked up at him with a shy smile and asked.

“Everything okay?” 

“No...everything bloody amazing pretty lady.” he told her, kissing her as she smiled, his leg falling over hers, keeping her body flush to his.

“I am surprised your not asleep....” 

“No...shh don't tell anyone but I am a cuddlier...that okay?” he asked and she nodded happily burrowing in to his arms and stroking up and down his gorgeous back.

Suddenly a thought came to him, he hadn't used a condom!

For the first time in a long damn time he had completely forgotten.

“Shit.” he whispered, Donna looked up at him surprised.

“What's wrong?” concern lacing her voice.

“No condom...I'm sorry...I'm clean...I know that by the amount of blood work I have done at the hospital from injuries and stuff but I didn't think to ask...” he rushed to tell her.

“I'm on the pill so stop worrying...I'm not actually sure I can have kids anyway...” her voice was small and sad and Dean held her closer.

“Just because you didn't get pregnant with him doesn't mean you can't have kids baby...might just have been you're bodies way of not making any lasting link with him.” Dean told her as he tipped her face back to kiss her gently.

“Do you...?” she stopped and looked away, maybe a little early in the relationship to ask that question she argued with herself.

“Do I want kids? Yeah...I guess...I mean I think I would be a good dad...I know how NOT to bring up kinds anyway and I basically raised Sammy...one day Donna I'd like to be your babies daddy.” Dean told her with surprising honesty, something about this woman had got under his skin from the moment they met and Cas was right...she really was the right fit for him.

Dean linked their fingers together and kissed her palm as she struggled to keep the tears away.

“Soul mates huh?” she asked shyly, thinking back on Cas's words.

“It seems so...I'm glad I finally found you...now get to sleep woman...its been a long, insane and finally completely pleasurable night.”

Donna snuggled back in to his arms and whispered cheekily.

“And if I refuse?”

“Then you can make breakfast.” Dean groused in her ear, the scent of her all around him.

Donna laughed and tipped her head back to look at Dean, passion sparking in her eyes again as she told him softly.

“Breakfast is covered...the box Cas zapped in? It's the doughnuts you love so much.” Donna laughed as Dean jumped from the bed completely naked and ran down the stairs...returning moments later with the box, ribbon hanging open and a doughnut shoved half in his mouth, white powered sugar coating his lips and the end of his nose.

“No sleep yet...ever played Hoopla?” he asked as he pounced on the bed grinning and waggling his eyebrows...Donna laughed and shook her head no.

“But I am very open to learning new things.” she told him, even as she licked the sugar from his lips, tumbling back on the bed for round three.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the characters voices right! I have never written Jodie or Donna before and Castiel either! lol I didn't think his monotone was going to be so hard to recreate in fiction...so even more praise to the writers of Supernatural right there.
> 
> If you enjoyed...or even if you didn't please comment or leave kudos...it's fun to feed the writers!


End file.
